Por Você
by Li Morgan
Summary: Slash Por seu amor Draco faria tudo. Para ter esse amor Harry arriscaria tudo.
1. Default Chapter

**Espiando Você **

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade, não fui tão rápida quanto J.K. Rowling. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas chocantes, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic.**

Que se Cumpra o Meu Destino.

Ela fora seqüestrada . Havia ouvido sobre isso, mas nunca esperava que ele fosse uma vitima disso. Ela lutaria na guerra, ela estaria ao lado dos irmãos e da Ordem, e nem tinha empunhado sua varinha e fora seqüestrada. Tinha sido na plataforma 9 e 1/2, logo que desembarcava do trem, tendo finalizado seu sétimo ano e estava relaxada e feliz, estaria com a família, entraria para a Ordem. Era uma adulta agora, estava pronta para a guerra, era nisso que acreditava. Nunca imaginou um ataque a plataforma 9 e 1/2, nunca imaginou que seria o alvo, tudo isso para ferir Harry Potter, tudo isso para abalar os Weasley.

Gina notou quando a transportavam para outro local, a cela mudou, agora as paredes pareciam feitas de pedra antiga e úmida, masmorras cheirando a mofo. Ouvia barulho de água pingando, e sentiu a umidade do ar, achou o mostro que a seqüestrara tinha finalmente abandonado-a para morrer, e quase sorriu por isso. Pela primeira vez, sentiu que a morte podia ser um alivio, podia ser um descanso.

Estava nua, presa, muito machucada e totalmente desesperada. Ela queria morrer, e queria de todo coração matar a Lúcio Malfoy, o Comensal sujo que a estuprara, que acabara com os sonhos dela. Ela que guardara sua virgindade esperando um amor verdadeiro, esperando o momento magico em que se entregaria ao homem que amaria por toda sua vida. E estava tudo acabado, como o sangue seco que sentia entre as pernas. Estava se sentindo suja, e sabia que nenhuma água poderia lavar essa sujeira. "Não, não sou eu que estou suja, não sou eu que sou um lixo, ele é que é. Eu não pedi por isso, não desejei isso. Eu sou a vitima, não a causadora, não vou deixar que ninguém me faça acreditar nisso", pensou a ruiva com um resquício de sanidade e coragem, tinha que acreditar nisso para não enlouquecer.

Gina ouviu passos apresados ecoarem pelos corredores das masmorras e rezou para que fosse alguém disposto a mata-la. Não ergueu a cabeça, estava cansada demais para isso. Ouviu a porta da cela ser aberta, e sentiu que alguém soltava suas mãos.

- Me mate - ela ordenou, juntando toda a coragem que tinha para mostrar-se orgulhosa, para mostrar que ele não tinha a quebrado totalmente. Não se humilharia mais, não pediria clemência ou imploraria para parar, não ela tentaria mata-lo, se ele a tocasse novamente ela o mataria. Não importava como, não importava se ele a matasse antes dela conseguir se vingar, ela tentaria.

- Você não vai morrer - sussurrou uma voz arrastada em seu ouvido - não depois do trabalho que tive para saber onde você estava e como salva-la.

Gina sentiu o homem envolve-la em uma capa preta, o tecido era fino e caro, mas era quente. O homem a pegou no colo e ela pode ver os loiros cabelos dele, ergueu mais a cabeça e olhou aquele rosto.

- Malfoy, por que esta me tirando daqui, seu pai...

Havia duvida na voz cansada da garota e Draco a olhou nos olhos.

- Meu pai é um monstro - ele falou frio - essa guerra acabou para ele, mas depois nós conversamos, pode dormir agora, esta em segurança comigo. Eu nos tirarei daqui.

Por um estranho motivo, Gina confiou no que o Príncipe da Sonserina falou. Ela não tinha mais nada a perder, dormir era tudo que ela queria. Se ele a matasse, pelo menos ela morreria dormindo. era muito sedutor se entregar ao sono do esquecimento, tentar apagar aquele pesadelo e fingir que era apenas isso, um pesadelo. Ela sabia lidar com eles, já tivera muitos depois que descobrira o diário de Tom. Sim, era um pesadelo e ela acordaria, suada e com medo, na sua cama na Toca ou na Torre da grifinória, e veria que estava segura e em paz, que tudo era fruto da sua imaginação e de algum medo inconsciente. Choraria uma ou duas lagrimas e iria tomar café, sentindo-se tola por temer algo que nunca aconteceria com ela.

Draco observou o machucado rosto da jovem em seus braços. Ela era linda e Draco nunca gostara de ver algo belo ser maltratado. Sabia que logo a casa estaria repleta de comensais, tinha de correr, se não matariam ele e a garota em seus braços. Tivera pouco empo para preparar sua fuga, mas fora muito eficiente. Sabia que só teria uma chance de salvar a jovem e se culpava por ter demorado demais, por não ter descoberto antes que a jovem fora pega por seu pai. Achava que ela tinha sido seqüestrada a mando de Voldemort e estava agora em um dos cativeiros do maluco, nunca cogitara a hipótese de seu pai ter agido por conta própria, só para se vingar de Potter e dos Weasley por terem mandado-o para prisão. Fora muito difícil para Lúcio comprar sua inocência, Narcisa doara uma grande quantia ao Ministério para que ele fosse libertado, e isso só foi conseguido depois de dois anos. Draco sabia que Azkaban tinha enlouquecido seu pais, e via que a mãe estava completamente insana também. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar sobre os loucos progenitores. Pegou a chave portal que enfeitiçara e segurou com força, rezando para dar tempo. Um pouco ant6es da chave ser acionada, ouviu o barulho da porta tombando, ainda pode abanar para os Comensais que invadia as masmorras. Com um sorriso superior, mandou um beijo para a tia, Belatriz, adorando ver a cara furiosa da mesma.

Draco aterrizou no chalé, logo Lupin chegaria ali, e Draco não queria que ele visse a pequena em seus braços assim, tão machucada e humilhada.

- Virgínia, Virgínia, acorde - ele falou suave, enquanto a carregava para o banheiro do chalé.

A garota pestanejou antes de acordar, os olhos se focaram nele, havia um certo pânico momentâneo que foi logo substituído por surpresa.

- Você sabe o meu nome...

- Sei, a muito tempo eu sei seu nome, pequena - Draco falou suave - agora eu vou preparar um banho para você enquanto tentamos consertar esses machucados, logo Lupin estará aqui e eu não quero que ele a veja assim, não quero que ninguém lhe veja assim.

- Um banho seria ótimo, me sinto suja, seu pai ele...

Gina começou a chorar e Draco delicadamente a deixou no balcão da pia, enquanto lhe entregava um lenço e enviava um feitiço para encher a banheira. Tirou a capa que envolvia Gina, essa pareceu nem notar que voltava a ficar nua na frente de um homem, a garota só chorava. Murmurou vários feitiços curativos no corpo e rosto de Gina. Compadecendo-se pela pele machucada e magoada, seu pai era um monstro. Nada que fosse humano podia causar esse estrago em algo tão doce e delicado como aquela garota. Depois de curar-lhe todos os machucados, a pegou nos braços novamente e a baixou delicadamente para dentro da água quente da banheira.

Draco viu que a garota não fazia menção de se lavar então começou o processo. Lavou os longos cabelos ruivos, tratando-os com carinho, desembaraçando-os com os dedos, delicadamente para não machucar a ruiva. Vendo que a garota não parava de chorar, começou a lavar o corpo da garota. Delicadamente passava a esponja na pele delicada e suave, temendo assusta-la. Quando acabou o de lava-la, murmurou um feitiço para esvaziar a banheira e encheu-a novamente, para enxaguar a garota e tirar qualquer vestígio de sujeira ou macula.

- Pronto, não esta mais suja, não resta mais nenhuma marca, mancha ou macula em você, pequena. Agora você esta limpa. Ele não merece que você se sinta suja, não merece que você se quebre ou se entregue pelo que ele fez. Isso não foi culpa sua, não é responsabilidade sua. Você não desejou, nem fez nada para que isso acontecesse. Ao contrario, lutou bravamente para que ele não consegui-se, eu sei e você sabe disso. Não teve como se defender muito, ele era mais forte e estava com a varinha, você estava desprotegida e ainda assim, fez um tremendo estrago nele. Foi muito corajosa, então pare de chorar e não pense nisso por enquanto.

Fez ela se erguer e a secou e envolveu em um roupão, carregou-a para um dos quartos, pousando-a delicadamente na cama e cobrindo-a com um coberta. Observou-a pegar no sono. Faziam apenas quatro horas que ela havia sido seqüestrada. Mas ela parecia cansada como se tivessem passado-se dias em horrores. Draco sabia que ela tinha sofrido demais, seu pai revelara muito antes de lhe falar que ela estava nas masmorras da Mansão. Agora aquele monstro desprezível estava morto, com as honras de Narcisa Malfoy que se rebelara contra o marido e as atrocidades dele. Os Malfoy podia ser uma família sangue-puros preconceituosa e Comensal, mas Narcisa ainda era contra a morte e tortura de sangue-puros. Agora ele era procurado por Voldemort e estava órfão, apesar te não ter sentido nada quando viu os pais se matarem em duelo em plena sala de jantar. Sofrera muito mais com a quebra de um dos espelhos da sala do que ao ver o corpo sem vida dos pais no chão, obviamente os comensais achariam que ele tinha matado a ambos, mas e dai, era até melhor que temessem ele um pouco. Na verdade, ele estive a ponto de mata-los mesmo, mas não sujaria suas mãos com eles, nunca sujaria suas mãos com o sangue de comensais, sabia que tinham coisas que eram piores que a morte e sabia como fazer isso acontecer.

Conjurou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e se sentou para observar a ruiva. Velou seu sono até que essa acorda-se. Viu a garota se erguer em pânico, assustada por algo que sonhara, ou lembrara.

- Virgínia esta tudo bem, você esta segura agora.

A garota se deitou, fechando os olhos com força e começando a chorar.

- Virgínia, fale comigo.

Draco pediu suave.

- Obrigado, obrigado por me tirar de lá - a ruiva falou entre soluços - eu já estava desistindo, já estava querendo morrer. Ele me torturou, me estuprou, ele acabou comigo, e em nenhum momento ele me perguntou sobre a Ordem, ou sobre Harry. Eu queria entender o porque, eu não entendo...porque eu, por que denovo comigo?

- Ele queria ferir Harry e os Weasley, ele só te usou para abalar sua família. Ele não imaginava que você soubesse sobre a Ordem, ou sobre Harry. Entenda, na mente deturpada dele, isso era uma vingança pessoal contra vocês que ajudaram os aurores a prende-lo. Virgínia, eu peço perdão por chegar tão tarde, por não ter descoberto antes, eu...se eu tivesse sabido antes, se ele tivesse te mandado direto para a Mansão. Mas não, aquele louco tinha que te levar para outro lugar antes. Desculpe-me.

Gina olhou atordoada para o loiro sentado ao seu lado, olhou naqueles olhos prateados e viu honestidade, viu pesar e compaixão. E isso era estranho em Draco Malfoy.

- Você me tirou de lá, cuidou de mim, arriscou sua vida para me salvar. Traiu seu pai, sua família. Tom já deve saber dessa traição, agora você é um alvo. Porque se arriscou tanto para me salvar? Eu sou apenas uma Weasley, você me odeia só por isso. Eu estava lá naquela noite, na noite que prendera seu pai. Porque me salvou?

- Virgínia, eu sou um dos espiões da Ordem, a dois anos eu estou ajudando Snape a espiar para vocês - Draco falou sério - Snape e eu sabíamos que um de nós tinha que ser delatado, já estavam começando a desconfiar, logo Voldemort armaria uma armadilha para pegar-nos e talvez mataria a nós dois. Eu não sou um Comensal, eu nunca quis receber aquela nojenta marca, então o mais obvio era me incriminar, mas não sabíamos como fazer isso. Então meu pai entrou em casa, muito feliz e realizado por ter te capturado na frente de muitos aurores e membros da Ordem, o louco não tinha nem percebido que estava todo machucado. Naquela hora eu soube que tinha que te tirar de lá, antes que ele te machucasse demais, antes que a morte fosse algo que você desejasse mais que tudo, infelizmente ele já tinha quase conseguido isso. Mandei uma mensagem para Snape para ele me entregar, ele já deve ter feito isso. Agora ele terá mais liberdade para espionar, já que Voldemort voltará a confiar nele. Você foi o motivo perfeito para isso, embora eu quisesse que ele não tivesse chagado tão longe, que ele não tivesse te machucado tanto. Mas isso é passado, agora nada mais disso importa. Você ficara aqui, comigo até se sentir confiante o suficiente para voltar para casa. Estaremos em segurança aqui, nada vai te acontecer, eu não deixarei ninguém te machucar novamente. Sei que você não deve confiar em mim, eu sei que fui um perfeito idiota na escola e também meu pai...

- Eu confio - Gina o interrompeu - foi seu pai, não você. Você me salvou e cuidou de mim, eu agradeço por ter chegado lá. Por ter me falado o que eu precisava ouvir, por ter me curado e me lavado, entendendo que eu precisavam sentir limpa novamente. Obrigado Malfoy.

- Draco, pode me chamar de Draco.

- Draco, obrigado por ter me salvado.

Lupin aparatou naquele momento, com um olhar preocupado e cansado.

- Draco, você é agora o traidor mais procurado pelos Comensais, parece que você matou seus pais e libertou uma prisioneira e ainda desafiou Belatriz ao sair - Lupin falou tranqüilo enquanto olhava para a jovem deitada na cama - e você , Gina, como esta?

- Você os matou? - Gina perguntou assustada.

- Não, eles se mataram sozinhos - Draco falou calmo - duelarão até se matar. Narcisa não achou muito interessante o fato de Lúcio ter te seqüestrado. Eles estavam loucos a muito tempo, esse era o fim previsível para eles. Eu esperava poder trai-los e manda-los para a Azkaban para pagar por seus atos, ou até o St. Mungus, mas parece que eles acabaram fazendo todo o serviço por mim.

- Ai, Draco. Que coisa horrível. Você deve estar triste, agora esta órfão, mesmo com pais como eles, eram seus pais - Gina era solidaria.

- Não se preocupe Virgínia, eu não senti realmente por eles, na verdade senti mais pelo espelho que quebraram enquanto duelavão do que pelo Avada que jogaram um no outro. isso sem falar nos outros objetos que quebraram enquanto tentavam se acertar, juro que nunca usei tanto Protego quanto hoje.

- Draco - repreendeu Lupin.

- O que, era um espelho muito valioso, estava na família a 500 anos - Draco resmungou - eu gostava muito daquele espelho, ele era lindo e valioso. Algo totalmente insubstituível, dizem que pertenceu a Rowena Ravenclaw, embora eu duvide. E esta inutilizável, impossível de ser restaurado.

Gina riu, esse parecia com o Malfoy que ela conhecia da escola. Ele a salvara, cuidara dela e agora fazia ela rir, justo quando não pensava que pudesse rir novamente. Ele era um enigma e ela queria conhece-lo melhor, queria saber quem realmente era Draco Malfoy. Ele fora o pior pesadelo dela e dos irmãos na escola, mas a salvara e cuidara dela, a tocava como se fosse algo frágil e delicado.

- Obrigado, Draco.

Ela falou com voz doce.

- Pelo que? - ele perguntou perdido.

- Por ter me feito rir - Gina falou - eu achava que não iria mais rir depois de tudo.

- Gina, o que aconteceu lá? - Lupin falou preocupado.

Gina empalideceu e fungou. Seu sorriso morreu e Lupin se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

- Ela ainda não esta preparada para falar sobre isso, Lupin - Draco falou duro - Deixe-a em paz por enquanto. Eu cuidarei dela por alguns dias, até que ela esteja pronta para rever a família e voltar para junto deles. Por enquanto diga-lhes que ela esta em segurança e bem. Escrevera para eles quando tiver vontade.

Lupin sabia que Draco defenderia a ruiva com a vida. Conhecia o sonserino bem o suficiente para saber que a garota estaria segura e seria bem tratada, até mimada pelo loiro. Draco era assim, por baixo da mascara de arrogância e frieza era um dos seres humanos mais confiáveis, justos e sensíveis que Lupin já conhecera. O lobisomem confiaria sua vida a ele, e sabia que nunca se decepcionaria.

Um elfo de Draco entrou no quarto trazendo o jantar deles. Sabia que Draco jamais seria descoberto ali. Só Draco, Lupin e Snape sabiam da existência daquele chalé. Os elfos de Draco, três para ser preciso, eram de total confiança do jovem, fieis até o fim ao jovem Master Draco deles. Serviriam a Draco com eficiência e alegria, e cuidariam muito bem de Gina também.

Lupin sorriu ao ver Draco carregar Gina até a mesa. A jovem parecia já ter se acostumado aos cuidados do sonserino, talvez pelo fato dele ter a resgatado. Comeram em silencio, quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos talheres. Quando terminaram de comer, Gina pediu para ir ao banheiro, e Draco a carregou até lá. Esperou que a ruiva o chamasse quando terminasse, e depois a carregou até a cama e a tapou novamente, dando-lhe um pouco de poção Sem Sonhos. A garota dormiu rapidamente e Draco falou.

- Minsky, cuide dela enquanto eu e Lupin conversamos, sim? - Draco falou para a elfa que lhes trouxera o jantar - qualquer coisa me chame sim? Obrigado.

Lupin apreciou o fato de Draco tratar com respeito os elfos dele, ainda era estranho ver o herdeiro dos Malfoy tratar um dos elfos como igual.

Lupin seguiu Draco até o quarto ao lado, e se sentou numa das poltronas de frente a lareira. Sabia que Draco lhe falaria agora tudo que sabia.

- Lupin ela foi estuprada por meu pai, foi torturada vezes sem conta, por vários feitiços. Cheguei a tempo de salvar sua alma de ser quebrada. Ela me ordenou que a matasse quando entrei na cela dela. Estava nua, amarrada e toda machucada. Tive um imenso trabalho para curar todas as feridas. Ela não conseguia nem se lavar, estava só chorando desesperada quando chegamos aqui. Eu a lavei, ela parece confiar em mim e eu não deixarei que ninguém a fira com perguntas ou cobranças - Draco fez uma pausa, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros e soltos, os tirando do rosto - ela é importante para ele, e eu não deixarei que ele sofra mais que o necessário. Você sabe.

- Sei, não se preocupe Draco - Lupin respondeu - informarei aos Weasley, Harry e Hermione sobre o que aconteceu a Gina. Quando ela voltar, não haverá perguntas ou especulações.

- Haverá sim Lupin, ela esta gravida.

Lupin empalideceu.

- Ela sabe?

- Ainda não, vou falar para ela quando ela acordar - Draco falou sério - se ela não desejar essa criança, Lupin, ela não a terá, então não fale para eles sobre isso até que eu lhe envie noticias para faze-lo, ou ela escreva contando.

- Draco, você esta sugerindo um aborto? - Lupin estava chocado.

- O que você sugere? Ferir ela ainda mais com uma criança que carrega o estigma de um estupro? Não Lupin, não vou permitir que ela sofra com isso.

- Mas é seu sangue, aquela criança é seu irmão!

- É uma escolha que só a Virgínia terá de fazer, nem eu nem você nem ninguém pode julga-la se ela decidir não ter essa criança. Se ela a tiver, eu a assumirei como se fosse minha e cuidarei dela. Mas é ela quem tem de escolher, entendeu?

- Sim Draco, entendi. Mas é sangue Malfoy.

- É meu sangue, mas é escolha dela. Não tenho tanto apego ao meu sangue ao ponto de obrigar uma garota frágil e delicada como ela a carregar algo que a fere por simplesmente existir. Ela era virgem, Lupin, ela é romântica, ele acabou com o sonho dela de se entregar por amor ao homem que escolhesse.

Lupin admirou o loiro a sua frente. Fazia só um ano que ele tinha se formado, faziam dois que espiava para a Ordem, o loiro descobrira muitos planos e evitara muitas mortes. Já havia revelado muitos cativeiros também. Lupin admirava-o e tinha orgulho em ser considerado um amigo pelo sonserino. Snape também confiava no loiro e Dumbledore tinha-o em alta conta. Toda a Ordem fora informada hoje da indenidade do espião, e todos sabiam do resgate que Draco tinha realizado. Porem, somente poucos sabia o tamanho da coragem e astucia de Draco. A maioria achava que ele era um traidor interesseiro que só apoiava a Ordem para se safar das acusações de ser um comensal. Lupin sabia que ele não fora marcado, não aceitara e só sobrevivera pois Voldemort achava engraçada a obstinação e orgulho do herdeiro dos Malfoy, até hoje, Voldemort achava que era apenas questão de tempo para que Draco se juntasse a ele, acreditava que uma hora o sangue Malfoy falaria mais alto e o loiro o procuraria, humilde. Isso nunca aconteceu, ao contrario, o loiro resolvera escolher o lado oposto da guerra, e lutava pela Ordem da melhor forma que conhecia.

Lupin sorriu e se despediu do loiro, tinha que ir para a Toca revelar aos Weasley o que acontecera com sua pequena caçula. Sabia que teria de ser forte para não revelar a gravidez de Gina, pois entendia que ela tinha o direito de não ter esse filho. Sorriu cansado e se despediu do jovem a frente dele. Podia falar para os Weasley sem sombra de duvida que Gina estava segura com o sonserino da família que durante séculos fora inimiga deles.

Depois que Lupin aparatou, Draco voltou para o quarto de Gina e sentou-se ao lado da cama dessa. acomodou-se novamente na poltrona conjurada ao lado da cama , olhando a jovem dormir. Acabou dormindo na poltrona, velando o sono da jovem.

Acordou com uma suave mão tirando seus cabelos do rosto. Abriu os olhos devagar e encarou os olhos chocolate de Gina.

- Bom dia, pequena - falou com voz arrastada.

- Bom dia - Gina respondeu com uma sombra de sorriso.

Draco a olhou, vendo que a jovem parecia curiosa.

- Você dormiu a noite toda ai?

- Sim, queria me certificar que você estaria bem - Draco respondeu tranqüilo enquanto se espreguiçava, como um gato - tenho que te falar uma coisa muito importante.

Gina notou a mudança de tom na última frase e soube que seria algo sério.

- Você falou para Lupin?

- Sim, sua família já deve saber, assim não haverá perguntas inconvenientes.

- Mas porque eles precisavam saber, eu poderia dizer que fui apenas torturada...

- Virgínia, você esta gravida!

- NÃO! mentira, isso é mentira, eu não...posso...

- Virgínia, me ousa, você esta gravida. Eu vi ontem quando a curei dos seus machucados, quando curei os efeitos das maldições. Quero que me olhe e ousa bem - Draco pegou as mãos da jovem e fez essa olhar nos olhos dele - se você não quiser essa criança, se achar que ela é filha de um monstro e não deseja-la, eu entenderei e a ajudarei a corrigir isso, mas quero que você saiba que se a tiver, eu assumirei ela como se fosse o pai e ninguém fora da sua família saberá da verdade. Só quero que você pondere se quer ou não a criança que esta no seu ventre agora. Ela é parte de você também e não tem culpa do modo como foi concebida.

- O que...o que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Sinceramente, acho que essa criança é sua, não importa o pai, não importa o modo como foi gerada. Acho que você a amara e cuidara dela como sua, acima de tudo o que passou. Mas não posso decidir por ti, não seria justo contigo ou com essa criança.

- E meus pais, eles já sabem disso?

- Não, nem nunca saberão se você decidir que não quer tê-la.

Gina pareceu se acalmar levemente, acariciou o ventre plano e pensou. Ela tinha um vida dentro dela. Criada num momento de extrema humilhação e dor. Mas era sua, era parte dela, e o pai dela estava morto, jamais voltaria para feri-los novamente. Draco lhe dava a opção de ter ou tirar esse bebê, queria que ela decidisse se poderia aceitar e amar aquela criança gerada com tanta dor. Ela olhou para o loiro a sua frente, ele era muito parecido fisicamente com o pai, era lindo, ela tinha de admitir. Ele fora criado pelo monstro que era Lúcio Malfoy, era um sonserino e se mostrava tão bom e preocupado quanto um griforniano. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e viu ansiedade, medo e coragem. Ele seria um ótimo pai.

- E quando você tiver seus próprios filhos? Vai desprezar esse bebê por não ser seu?

- Jamais terei filhos, pequena. É impossível.

- Por que?

- Porque eu sou gay!

- Oh!

Gina olhou um pouco chocada para o loiro. Ele realmente queria aquela criança, queria que ela nascesse, mas mesmo assim lhe dava a opção de não ter. Nem sugerirá que ela tivesse e lhe entregasse.

- Eu vou ter essa criança Draco, ela é minha filha. Não importa como ela foi feita, o importante é que ela é parte de mim, então se considere pai. Mas o que falaremos para os outros?

- Isso veremos depois. Agora vamos comer e escrever para seus pais. Acho que eles ficarão mais seguros quando lerem algo escrito por você. Eu estarei do seu lado, Virgínia, cuidarei de você e da criança, a amarei como se fosse minha. Nada lhe faltara ou a criança, nada será demais ou bom o suficiente para vocês. Não se preocupe, quando você estiver mais forte e encontrar alguém que você ame e também te ame, eu não serei empecilho para seu futuro, ao contrario, desejo só felicidade.

Gina sorriu de leve para o loiro. Sabia que seus pais adorariam um mensagem dela, e estariam preocupados mesmo com as noticias que Lupin levara, ou pelas noticias que Lupin levara.

- Draco, ainda não estou pronta para enfrentar minha família, eu tenho...medo.

- Não se preocupe, pequena. Só ira para casa quando achar que deve e esta preparada para isso. Nem antes, nem depois. Ninguém alem de mim, Lupin e Snape sabe onde fica esse lugar, por isso não receberemos visitas que não seja deles.

Gina sorriu, tranqüila. Ainda tinha muito o que curar em sua alma, mas sabia que Draco estaria do lado dela e confiava no sonserino que infernizara sua vida no colégio. Ele a manteria a salvo, fora que era muito mais tranquilizador saber que ele era gay e por isso não tinha nenhuma segunda intenção com ela.

Nota da Autora: Oi, essa é minha primeira fic e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dela, ou pelo menos mandem criticas construtivas. Obrigado, e beijos da Li.


	2. Descobrindo o esconderijo

**Espiando Você **

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade, não fui tão rápida quanto J.K. Rowling. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas chocantes, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic.**

Descobrindo o Esconderijo

Gina acordou, sentindo-se bem e protegida. Olhou para cima, e viu o rosto sereno de Draco, ela estava sendo abraçada pelo loiro e dormira a noite toda encostada no peito do sonserino. Tivera mais um dos pesadelos, agora eles eram espaçados e ela podia acreditar que parariam. Mas quando os tinha, acordava tão apavorada que Draco tinha que ficar com ela para ela poder dormir novamente. Depois de várias noites mau dormidas na poltrona, o loiro falara que ia dividir a cama com ela. E ela adorara, assim ela se sentia mais protegida e dormia bem melhor.

Gina sorriu, vendo Draco dormir. Já conhecia tanto o sonserino que parecia que tinham sido amigos durante toda a vida deles. O loiro era arrogante, orgulhoso e tinha um humor sarcástico e cortante se necessário, mas também era delicado, suave e terno. Gina tinha que reconhecer que o Chalé era lindo, ficava no alto de uma colina, cercado por um jardim de flores lindas e bem cuidadas. Gina adorava ficar no jardim, olhando as flores, lendo ou conversando com Draco. Eles não tinham saído nenhuma vez nos três meses em que estavam ali, e Gina não sentia falta de ver gente. Lupin e Snape apareciam de vez em quando, sempre traziam alguma coisa que Draco havia pedido, sempre era algum mimo ou presente para Gina ou para o bebê. Gina passou a mão pela barriga, agora podia-se ver uma pequena alteração no ventre plano dela. Gina jurava que dava para ver muito bem e Draco concordava cordato. O rapaz a ajudara muitas vezes durante as crises de enjoou matinal, que graças a Deus haviam passado para sempre. Draco também a tinha amparado nas vezes em que ela desmaiara e sempre se mostrava a ponto de ter um enfarte nesses momentos. Gina adorava a forma como o sonserino a chamava de pequena e estava sempre pronto a mima-la. Sua família ainda não sabia sobre a gravidez e Gina achava que estava na hora de parar de se esconder e ver a família, esperaria Draco acordar para falar com ele sobre isso. O sonserino era amável e nunca a pressionava para tomar decisões. Gina se aconchegou novamente no peito do loiro, suspirando feliz por estar com ele ali.

Draco seria um pai exemplar e sabia que seu bebê, ou sua princesa, como Draco insistia, seria muito amada pelo loiro. Draco falava que ela seria a primeira Weasley Malfoy da sonserina e seria tratada como se fosse da realeza, que seria uma linda menina, como a mãe. Gina ria de Draco e dizia que seria u menino e seria igual aos gêmeos, Draco ria e dizia que teria de deserdá-lo se fosse assim. Gina sentira a falta da família, mas sabia que sentiria muito mais a falta de Draco, e ali eles estavam seguros, Draco estava protegido dos comensais da morte que o caçavam como loucos.

Gina conheceu uma nova faceta de Snape também. Quando o antigo professor de Poções ia visita-los era quase chocante ver os sorrisos sinceros, as conversas inteligentes e a alegria que o Diretor da Sonserina demonstrava. Era ele que examinava Gina e era quem mais tinha lhe apoiado a fazer a fazer o Curso de Curandeira, que era o sonho de Gina. Draco também ajudava, garantindo que ele cuidaria da princesinha dele enquanto ela estivesse estudando, também lhe garantiu que pagaria seus estudos para ela não precisar trabalhar e poder ficar mais tempo com a pequena.

Gina sorriu novamente, lembrando da alegria de Draco ao ouvir Snape falar que era uma menina, ele simplesmente a girara no ar e rira como uma criança feliz. Gina ficara tonta de alegria e Draco simplesmente empalidecera ao vê-la assim, obrigara-a a ficar deitada, descansando até que ele achasse que ela estava corada o suficiente para levantar.

Os elfos também a tratavam como um bibelô. Sempre a enchendo de doces e comidas saborosas e nutritivas e fazendo todas as suas vontades. Gina achava que vivia um sonho, um sonho do qual não queria acordar. E em pensar que tudo isso viera do momento mais doloroso da sua vida. Gina não se sentia pronta para um namoro, nem para um flerte para dizer a verdade, mas já não se sentia suja ou maculada. Tinha uma garotinha no ventre e conhecera Draco, era agora sua amiga e nada poderia ser melhor que isso. Aqueles dois Malfoy na sua vida eram tudo. Sabia que sua filha podia ser sonserina e parecida com Draco, mas sabia que ela teria um bom caráter e índole, Draco sabia ser autoritário e impor limites, mas era também tão amável que sua garotinha jamais se perguntaria se era ou não amada por ele. Gina suspirou e algo chamou sua atenção na porta, gelou ao ver Harry Potter parado no batente, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Draco, temos visitas - sussurrou Gina para o loiro adormecido embaixo dela.

- Ninguém em sã consciência chegaria a essa hora - Draco murmurou com a voz rouca de sono - mande Snape ou Lupin embora, diga-lhes que voltem numa hora decente.

Gina viu que Draco se espreguiçava como um gato, era tão natural vê-lo fazendo isso, assim como era natural ver o sorriso lento e luminoso de Draco. O sonserino ainda não abrira os olhos e Gina sabia que ele não abriria a menos que fosse extremamente necessário.

- Na verdade Draco, nossa visita não é nem Snape, nem Lupin - Gina insistiu.

- Mande a coruja embora então.

- Na verdade, Malfoy, essa coruja não vai embora tão fácil assim - Harry falou irritado.

Harry estava irritado, não esperava chegar ali e ver Gina dormindo nos braços do loiro que lhe tirava o sono desde o sexto ano. Harry amava Malfoy em segredo, e achou extremamente sexy ver o sonserino se espreguiçando. Amava Gina como uma irmã, mas sinceramente queria que a garota sumisse agora que a via nos braços do loiro. Harry quase riu do susto que Draco tomou ao ouvir sua voz, se ergueu na cama de supetão e o olhou chocado.

- Como descobriu onde nós estávamos? - perguntou rápido.

- Espiando - Harry falou contente.

- Droga, como você veio, me diga que aparatou - Draco exigiu.

- Na verdade, vim voando - Harry falou mostrando a vassoura.

- Droga, droga, droga - Draco resmungava enquanto levantava da cama.

Harry notou que o sonserino dormia só com a calça do pijama. Gina também levantou e Harry viu que ela usava uma recatada camisola de seda. Draco ainda resmungava enquanto se encaminhou para a porta e se punha na frente de Harry.

- Me diga Potter que veio sozinho - Draco falou sério, o olhando nos olhos - diga que não falou pra mais ninguém que estava vindo pra cá.

- Ninguém, nem mesmo Mione ou Rony sabiam disso.

Ouviram um barulho lá fora, alguém tinha aparatado na propriedade e logo um dos elfos veio correndo.

- Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy, rápido, homens maus no chalé - o elfo estava alarmado, parecia realmente apavorado.

- Bosta Potter, você foi seguido - Draco falou olhando para Harry com preocupação - Gina, rápido, pegue o Pó de Flu e vá para a Toca ou para a Ordem, eu e Potter iremos logo atras.

- Mais Draco, eles...

- Não dá tempo, pequena. Vocês tem de ficar em segurança, vá logo.

Harry viu o desespero e a preocupação no rosto de Draco e entendeu que levara o perigo até ali. Agora Gina corria perigo, agora eles todos corriam perigo.

- Sabia que devia ter feito um Fidelius também, mas achava que vocês, do Trio Maravilha iam ficar de fora e respeitar a decisão de Gina, mas não. Bosta Potter, por que sempre tem de bancar o espião? Nós, os verdadeiros espiões não fomos descobertos nem seguidos, por isso seja o herói, não nasceu para espionar. Sinto muito Potter, mas você não é nada bom nisso.

Ouviram Gina falar A Toca e desaparecer nas chamas da lareira.

Draco olhou Harry novamente e disse para ele ir também. Harry ouviu ele dar ordem aos elfos para irem para a Toca também. A última coisa que Harry viu foi Draco correndo para a lareira e lançar um estuporante no primeiro comensal que tentou entrar no quarto.

Quando Harry chegou na Toca viu Gina se abraçando com os braças e olhando apreensiva para a lareira. Ela ainda tinha fuligem por toda a camisola e parecia aterrorizada.

- Porque Harry, porque tinha que ir até lá? Porque não notou que era perigoso para ele? Ele esta sendo caçado pelo que fez, ele agora esta correndo perigo novamente.

Gina estava desolada e Harry sentiu-se muito mau por ter ido até lá bisbilhotar. Descobrira enquanto pesquisava todas as propriedades da família Malfoy, fizera um feitiço localizador e fora voando, sem pensar que era obvio que tinha algum comensal vigiando todos os que saiam da Toca. Ouviu-se o som de alguém saindo da lareira e logo Draco estava entre eles. Gina se atirou nos braços do loiro.

- Como vocês estão? - Draco estava tão aflito que Harry se assustou. O sonserino o vira sair de lá antes dele, porque a preocupação?

- Nós duas estamos bem - Gina falou enquanto postava a mão no ventre, protegendo a vida dentro dela.

Ouviram um soluço emocionado vindo de uma das portas e os três se viraram juntos, na porta estavam oito cabeças ruiva e uma castanha, olhando para eles com alegria e choque. Foi a matriarca da família que se adiantou e correu até eles.

- Meu bebê, minha menininha esta gravida, meu bebê esta viva, bem e vai ter um bebê - Molly falou emocionada enquanto abraçava Gina.

Depois que Molly soltou Gina ela se virou para Draco e o abraçou também, chorando muito.

- Obrigado, obrigado por ter salvado minha menina, obrigado por ter mantido-a a salvo, ter curado minha menina e por traze-la de volta para mim - agradeceu ela.

Molly olhou bem para o garoto que acabara de abraçar. Harry e seus filhos ela sempre vira como crianças, mesmo podendo ver que eles tinham crescido e se transformado em homens, nunca conseguira notar isso no primeiro olhar. Mas aquele ali, aquele era um homem. Era jovem, alto e forte, e podia ser perigoso também, mas salvara sua filha, arriscara a vida para tira-la das masmorras. Trairá sua família e toda a educação que recebera pelo que achava certo, pelo bem do mundo bruxo. E mantivera sua filha segura pelos meses que se seguiram ao seqüestro de Gina. esperava ver a filha fragilizada e destruída, mas a garotinha que tinha visto ser levada por Lúcio Malfoy voltara, mais madura claro, mas quase a mesma Gina de antes. A filha ainda sentia e sorria, ainda ria e chorava. Era sua Gina, vira a firmeza com que questionara Harry e vira a doçura com que respondera ao Malfoy. Era sua Gina que voltava para casa e isso ela tinha que agradecer a Draco, ele que a curara dos horrores que a filha tinha sentido e vivido.

Draco se viu abraçado pelos Weasley todos, cada um deles parecia querer abraça-lo apertado e dar tapinhas nas suas costas, até Rony Weasley fez isso, claro que o olhou meio desconcertado depois, mas fez. Hermione o abraçou também.

- Obrigado, Draco - Hermione falou para ele.

- Pelo que? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Por fazer Gina, se não esquecer, pelo menos se curar das feridas causadas pelo seqüestro - os olhos da garota eram sérios e agradecidos e Draco viu que ali estava alguém que imaginava toda a força e apoio que ele tinha dedicado para isso.

Eu fiz somente o que cada pessoa decente faria, não foi nada heróico ou...

- Besteira, você realmente se arriscou, e nós somos gratos meu rapaz.

Cortou Artur Weasley abraçando Draco pelos ombros e o conduzindo até a mesa da cozinha. Nesse momento três elfos apareceram na cozinha.

- Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy - um deles falou - os homens feios foram embora, tentaram botar fogo no Chalé da Grota Vermelha, mas não conseguiram. Nós ficar e ver eles tentar, tentar e não conseguir nada.

- Obrigado por se arriscarem tanto - Draco falou se abaixando para ficar no mesmo nível dos elfos e os olhar nos olhos - Vocês poderiam voltar lá e trazer nossas coisas para cá?

- Claro, Master Draco, qualquer coisa que o Master quiser.

- Obrigado, acho que Virgínia vai querer suas coisas por perto e eu adoraria por uma roupa para vestir.

Hermione estava chocada, nunca imaginara que os elfos de Draco fossem tratados com tanta consideração. Eram escravos, ela via, mas muitos elfos libertos não eram tão bem tratados quando aqueles três. Ela literalmente estava de queixo caído.

- Mione, não é educado fazer essa cara - Gina falou rindo - na verdade ele é até mais delicado com os elfos quando esta sozinho.

Hermione olhou para Gina e deixou o queixo cair novamente. Foi Rony que gentilmente fechou a boca dela com um delicado toque.

Todos se acomodaram na mesa da cozinha e Molly perguntou.

- Então, é verdade que eu vou ter um bebê para ninar?

- É verdade, mamãe. Eu estou de três meses e é uma menina - Gina falou feliz, dando um sorriso luminoso que alegrou toda a família. Aquele sorriso, tão doce e romântico, era a verdadeira e antiga Gina que voltava para eles.

Os Weasley se prepararam para receber um Gina cansada, magoada, amargurada e fria e recebiam de volta a sua menininha.

- Malfoy, eu espero que você tenha seguro de vida - resmungou Carlinhos de brincadeira.

- Na verdade tenho - Draco sorriu para o que parecia o mais forte dos Weasley - Você é o Carlinhos, não? O que trabalha com Dragões na Romênia, não é verdade?

- Sou.

Draco sorriu para ele novamente e Carlinhos gostou do rapaz.

- Gina fala muito de vocês - Draco comentou - ela tem muito orgulho dos irmãos mais velhos. Na verdade, conheço todos vocês. Investiguei cada um de vocês para a Ordem e mais as informações de Gina, sou um PhD em sua família.

Hermione riu.

- Ph oque? - perguntou Rony confuso.

- São títulos Rony, títulos trouxas - Hermione explicou para os pasmos Weasley que a olhavam - PhD quer dizer que alguém é um especialista na área.

- Meu Deus, Malfoy usa termos trouxas - falou Fred fingindo asco.

- Onde esse mundo vai parar? - completou Jorge com nojo.

- Traindo o próprio sangue - continuou Fred.

- Amigo de trouxas - finalizou Jorge.

- Isso por que vocês não viram ele usando gíria trouxa - Gina falou rindo - eu quase desmaiei quando ouvi pela primeira vez.

Todos riram divertidos ao ver Draco Malfoy, o Príncipe da Sonserina corar levemente.

- Uma menininha - Molly falou emocionada - veja Artur, nossa filinha vai ter uma menininha.

Harry assimilou a informação quando viu Draco abraçar Gina que se refugiou nos braços do loiro, ambos pousaram a mão não ventre de Gina, em um gesto tão natural e instintivo que pareciam que faziam isso sempre. Gina , a irmãzinha dele teria um filho e o pai era o homem que ele amava. Harry queria gritar que isso era proibido, queria chutar alguém e foi a muito custo que conseguiu manter no rosto um sorriso parecido com o dos outros.

Nesse momento uma coruja apareceu na cozinha e entregou a Harry uma carta, ela dizia que ele era esperado na Ordem, ao que parecia Dumbledore, Lupin e Snape queriam puxar suas orelhas pelo erro que cometera.

Harry se despediu de todos e foi com cara de derrotado para a lareira. Draco quase riu da cara de desconsolado do moreno, mas ele merecia a reprimenda de Snape e de Lupin por ter posto Gina em perigo. Os comensais podiam ter sido mais rápidos e terem feridos seriamente Gina e o bebê.

- Só imagino o que Severo vai falar para ele - Gina falou dando um sorriso triste.

- Isso porque você ainda não viu Remo irritado - falou Draco com voz sombria.

- Ele merece um puxão de orelha - Mione falou chocando a todos - Devia ter suspeitado que os comensais estavam vigiando cada um de nós. Todos sabiam disso, eu mesma comentei com Molly ontem que tinha visto alguém me seguindo até o Beco.

- É verdade - comentou Draco - Na hora eu só temi por Gina e pela minha princesinha.

Todos os Weasley olharam para ele. Draco soube que chegara a hora da verdade, e Gina se refugiou nos seus braços novamente, buscando apoio.

- A criança - Molly começou - é filha daquele...daquele...

- Sim - Draco falou sério, interrompendo Molly - é filha daquele mostro, mas somente vocês saberão disso, eu e Gina já combinamos que eu vou reconhece-la como minha filha, ela será minha herdeira e só se Gina quiser contar a ela é que nossa princesa saberá da verdade. Decidimos isso quando eu perguntei se Gina queria ter esse bebê.

- Então, você...

- Quem sugeriu um aborto? - perguntou Gui preocupado.

- Draco - Gina falou sorrindo levemente para o irmão - Draco me perguntou se eu queria ou não ter minha filha. Naquele mesmo dia ele me falou disse que eu estava gravida e que eu tinha opções. Ele teve medo por mim, teve medo que eu sofresse pela forma como minha filha foi concebida.

Os Weasley olharam chocados para Draco. Um Malfoy que era membro da Ordem, falava gíria trouxa e botando o bem estar de alguém acima do sangue Malfoy?

- Muito decente de sua parte - falou Artur se recobrando do choque.

- Se Virgínia não quisesse ter essa criança, se ela fosse uma constante lembrança do que passara, tanto ela quanto a criança sofreriam demais. Por isso eu lhe disse que se ela quisesse não tê-la, ninguém ficaria sabendo. E estava pronto para manter minha palavra. Mas felizmente ela julgou que a criança era parte dela e viu que a pequenina não era responsável pela forma como fora concebida, alegro-me em poder ser o pai dessa criança.

- Você a ajudaria a fazer um aborto, mesmo sendo uma Malfoy que ela carregava no ventre - Gui perguntou ainda sério.

- Ajudaria, não importava se fosse meu sangue ou não. Isso não pesou na minha oferta, o importante era Virgínia.

Nesse momento os elfos retornaram alguns malões, e Draco pediu licença para por uma roupa decente, já que permanecia somente com a calça de pijama. Gina, Hermione e Molly não contiveram um suspiro perante o espetáculo que se acabaria. Draco Malfoy tinha um corpo digno de suspiros. Os Weasley simplesmente ignoraram o suspiro das mulheres.

- Draco foi bom pra você?

Gui ainda tinha duvidas, eles falavam da sua irmãzinha e ele estava preocupado.

- Foi, ele foi ótimo, Gui. Ele me tirou daquelas masmorras quando eu estava preste a me resignar e morrer. Ele me levou para o chalé, me banhou por que eu estava desesperada demais para fazer isso, curou minhas feridas e machucados. Velou meus sonhos por muitas noites. Até hoje, quando tenho um pesadelo ou quando acordo enjoada, ele esta sempre ali, ao meu lado. Sempre me falou palavras de conforto e foi até duro uma ou duas vezes para me fazer ver que eu não era culpada pelo que acontecera. Ele foi e é ótimo pra mim e será um pai perfeito para minha garotinha.

Gui olhou bem os olhos chocolate da irmã e viu a sinceridade e a alegria ali, viu que a irmã não deixara de confiar nas pessoas, viu que o sonserino fizera uma ótima cura ali. A irmã ainda tinha sonhos, ainda tinha esperança e acreditava na bondade.

Nesse momento Draco voltou, vestido com roupas trouxas, uma jeans preta e uma camisa verde, e Gui se adiantou e apertou a mão de Draco.

- Bem vindo a família Weasley, Draco. Mas me conte, qual sua intenção para com Gina, e se um dia ela se apaixonar por alguém, oque fará?

- Serei um amigo eterno de Virgínia, e torço para que ela encontre alguém para ama-la como ela merece ser amada.

- Sim, você pode ter nascido Malfoy, mas é e sempre será um de nós Draco, confiamos nossas vidas a você e oferecemos a nossa por você, somos sua família agora.

Draco sorriu emocionado, tinha salvado Gina por amor a uma pessoa que gostava da garota e agora descobrira que ganhava uma família, uma grande, barulhenta e ruiva família.

- Obrigado - Draco falou emocionado.

Foi assim que Harry encontrou-os ao voltar para a Toca, comemorando a nova vida que viria, aceitando e congratulando Draco Malfoy pelo nascimento da filha e fazendo ele um membro da família. Mais que nunca Harry quis o amor daquele homem que agora era de sua irmãzinha, nunca poderia tê-lo, nunca poderia sentir seus braços envolta dele ou descansar a cabeça naquele peito largo e musculoso. Draco Malfoy agora era de Gina Weasley e Harry jamais estragaria a felicidade de Gina.

Gina notou os discretos olhares de Harry para Draco e ficou feliz e preocupava, porque havia tantas sombras nos verdes olhos do irmão honorário? O que estava passando pela cabeça do corajoso e imprudente Harry Potter?

Gina jurou que iria descobrir e fazer o amigo ser feliz, não importava a que preço.


	3. Testando o Perigo

**Espiando Você **

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade, não fui tão rápida quanto J.K. Rowling. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas chocantes, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic.**

Testando o Perigo

A vida de Harry virou um inferno, literalmente um inferno. Se lhe dissessem que porcos voavam e que o inferno congelara ele acreditaria, pois via Draco Malfoy conversando e vivendo na Toca. E o loiro parecia viver bem ali. Molly Weasley realmente não sabia o que fazer com os três elfos de Draco, mas todos pareciam se acertar muito bem. A Toca nunca estivera mais limpa e organizado que agora, parecia que Malfoy sempre tinha estado por lá, morando com eles. E Harry queria gritar toda a vez que via o loiro abraçar Gina e tocar sua barriga, agora de seis meses. Era enervante ver os olhares trocados pelos dois, os sorrisos misteriosos e os cochichos discretos. Malfoy não pedira Gina em casamento, e ao que parecia, nenhum Weasley o intimidaria a casar com a ruiva. Ao contrario, parecia que a moralista família tinha se transformado. Constantemente Draco era visto, saindo só de calças de pijama pela manhã do quarto de Gina e ninguém parecia notar, na verdade pareciam, Molly e Hermione sempre davam um suspiro de apreciação ao vê-lo se afastar, coisa que Harry adoraria fazer se não fosse bandeira demais.

Ele prometera que ia esquecer Draco e deixa-lo ser feliz com Gina, sabia que a amiga, a irmã merecia ter o melhor e Draco parecia esse melhor. Mas falhava miseravelmente toda vez que olhava aqueles cabelos loiros caindo soltou e leves até os ombros largos, quando via aqueles olhos prateados que pareciam conter muitos sorrisos secretos.

E quando Draco estava em alguma das missões da Ordem então, nossa Harry podia jurar que todos ouviam seu o coração palpitar. Draco em missão fechava o senho, concentrado, ele não ria, não brincava, o máximo era um leve brilho de humor em seus olhos, ou um esgar no canto da boca. Era um homem alto e forte, esculpido pelo Quadribol e pelas batalhas. Para Harry a verdadeira personificação de um guerreiro.

Harry descobrira que Lúcio havia obrigado Draco, desde muito jovem, a duelar com comensais para adquirir experiências e o loiro tinha algumas cicatrizes sexys para provar. Tonks era a mais nova fã do primo Malfoy, na opinião dela, de Mione e de Gina, Deus tinha feito Draco para provar que existia e que era mulher. Harry não concordava totalmente com isso, pra ele Deus era homem e não gostava nem um pouco de Harry Potter.

Harry não notava os olhares que Draco lhe dava, embora se sentisse aquecido quando o loiro estava por perto, o que deixava ainda mais difícil a tarefa de esquecer do sonserino. Já Mione e Gina notavam tudo, era muito divertido para elas ver o revezamento de olhares que eram trocados pelos dois, embora totalmente enervante.

Gina era apaixonada pelos dois amigos, sentia que Harry não se aproximava de Draco por achar que ele era dela, e não tinha tido tempo com o moreno para desmentir, parecia que sempre tinha alguém querendo falar com ela ou com Harry quando ela queria ficar sozinha com o moreno. Era um inferno morar numa casa com tantas pessoas, mesmo tento só ela e Rony morando na casa dos pais, mas os outros pareciam que nunca tinham saído, tal a freqüência em que os via. Gina sentia saudades do Chalé, na verdade ele era seu agora, Draco dera para ela, passando a escritura e tudo. Gina lembrava que tinha beijado-o nos lábios por isso, e infelizmente Harry viu o arrombo de emoção da ruiva e se afastou ainda mais dos dois.

Gina também se preocupava com o rumo que os seus dois amores tomavam, Draco e Harry aceitavam todas as missões a eles oferecidas, parecia testar o perigo, brincar com a morte. Gina fizera Draco prometer que sobreviveria para assistir o parto com ela e Draco prometera. Já com Harry ela abordara outro lado, convidara-o para ser padrinho de sua filha e o fizera prometer que viveria para batiza-la. Harry ficou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas ao ouvir o pedido de Gina e Draco sorriu para o moreno, oferecendo a mão que dessa vez não foi negada. Draco ficara radiante por isso e o tonto do Harry achava que era por ele ter aceitado ser o padrinho. Gina tinha que concordar com Mione, os dois eram extremamente obtusos quando o assunto era eles. Eram cegos, surdos e mudos.

Os Weasley estavam muito preocupados com o destino de seus dois filhos adotivos, Potter e Malfoy agora eram os inimigos numero um de Voldemort, um por ser seu eterno desafeto e o outro por ser um traidor, que rejeitara as "glórias" que Voldemort oferecia. Gina sabia que não podia mais sair de casa sem escolta de algum auror, ela agora era um alvo muito visado, era a mãe da herdeira Malfoy.

Houve muita especulação no inicio, quando a comunidade bruxa descobrira que a caçula dos Weasley estava gravida, como Draco previra, a resposta mais rápida foi que seu salvador tinha ganhado seu coração, e Draco não desmentia nem concordava, usava uma tática muito Malfoy: olhava com olhos frios como gelo, dava o sorriso mau e ignorava totalmente .

Draco não mudara com o mundo, ou pelo menos, não com todo mundo. Ainda era extremamente arrogante com aqueles que julgava inferiores a ele, isso queria dizer: quase todo mundo. Ainda era frio quando tratava com antigos colegas de escola e conhecidos, só tinha uma atitude mais sutil. Na verdade Draco insultava educadamente, as pessoas ficavam impressionadas e abobalhadas perante a beleza e educação do loiro, quase sempre não percebiam que ele as estava humilhando ou destratando. Gina não gostaria de ser tratada assim, mas sabia que nada mudaria o sonserino. Ele era o que era, e era muito bom nisso.

Os irmãos de Gina lembravam muito bem das brigas com Draco na escola, e os que já não estavam lá quando Draco entrou, lembravam dos relatos. Rony não esqueceria sete anos assim, só que agora aceitava esse Malfoy reformulado dentro de sua casa e família. Draco não era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver, vivia provocando e causando acaloradas discussões e brincadeiras, mas era esperto o suficiente para sair sempre ganhando. Porém, aos poucos, Draco ganhava o coração de toda a grande família Weasley, já que a confiança ele tinha desde que a caçula voltará para casa sã e salva.

Draco não era a favor de matar trouxas, na verdade ele não entendia a utilidade de pessoas trouxas, fora que se esconder entre eles era como sumir do mapa. Mione passava horas falando sobre as descobertas trouxas para Draco e ele simplesmente ignorava e dizia que não estava nem ligando para fracassados sem magia. Draco não foi um comensal por muitos motivos, mas o principal era que na concepção dele, um sangue-puro podia lutar ao lado de um sangue-sujo sem que isso lhe denegrisse, mas nunca poderia ser servo de um mestiço, por mais que sua ascendência magica fosse o Grande Salazar Slytherin.

Mas o que realmente preocupava Gina era o fato de Draco e Harry não conversarem se não fosse sobre missões que recebiam, e recebiam muitas. Seguiam caminhos distintos, embora vivessem se esbarrando. Harry era sempre convidado para a Toca, e acostumara-se a entrar e sair ao seu quando quisesse. Draco vivia com os Weasley, não havia nenhum lugar que fosse seguro para ele, fora a casa da Ordem. Se viam quase todos os dias e Gina via que tentavam não se notar, ou ignoravam um ao outro, ou implicavam por tudo que o outro falava ou fazia. Para Gina estava claro, Draco era um ótimo espião quando o assunto não era os sentimentos de Harry Potter, e Harry era muito corajoso quando o assunto não era Draco Malfoy.

Estavam comemorando o noivado de Rony e Mione quando os Weasley receberam um chamado da Ordem através de uma carta entregue por Fawkes, a missiva era clara, os homens teriam uma missão, na verdade seria uma queda de braço entre os Comensais e a Ordem. Somente homens iriam nessa noite e somente os melhores e mais leais.

A missão era especialmente delicada. Iriam impedir um ataque comensal a uma comunidade bruxa. Os comensais iriam atacar para mostrar força e a Ordem chegaria um pouco depois, como se alguém tivesse dado o alarme após o começo do ataque. Nesse ataque iriam estar Belatriz e Rabicho, ambos eram odiados por Harry e Draco. Na verdade ambos tinham jurado prender de vez aqueles dois. Eram esses os únicos momentos em que se via o moreno e o loiro juntos, só para missões perigosas é que se uniam e conversavam, armando estratégias, dividindo conhecimento. Rony também iria nessa missão e Mione ajudara os garotos a estocar poções Revitalizantes e Fortalecedoras. Gina, como sempre, ficaria em casa, protegida , a única coisa que a confortava era que Mione também estaria com ela. Mas nessa noite nenhuma das Weasley conseguiu dormir. Seus homens estavam nessa missão, e elas temiam pela vida deles. O relógio dos Weasley tinha sido adaptado para ter mais três ponteiro, agora Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger estavam ali e em breve, a pequenina de Gina, ela e Draco ainda não tinham escolhido um nome, achavam que tinham que ver a face da menina antes de dar-lhe um nome. Na verdade, Gina já resolvera que nome sua filha teria, e Draco também , porem não comunicaram um ao outro sua escolha, então os Weasley esperavam ansiosamente o nascimento da nova geração.

Hermione e Molly estavam andando de um lado para o outro. Tonks e Fleur também estavam na toca e pareciam assistir um espetáculo interessantíssimo ao olhar as chamas da lareira, pois mau piscavam. Já Gina sentia-se inquieta, mas lia em silencio, parecendo muito concentrada. Foi Tonks quem quebrou o silencio ao perguntar?

- Gina. Como consegue estar tão tranqüila quando Draco e Harry estão lá fora, se arriscando, quando todos os seus irmãos estão lá?

- Simples, eu confio neles. São espertos, corajosos e habilidosos. Estão juntos e um luta pelo outro e por nós, lutam para voltar para nós. Sei que vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu não sei, Draco e Harry estão muito imprudentes e temerários ultimamente, muito impetuosos - comentou Tonks preocupada.

- Calma, Tonks. Eles são imprudente sozinhos, juntos são um grupo fechado e invencíveis - Hermione falou convicta.

- Mas...

- Fora que protegem uns aos outros pois não teriam coragem de entrar em casa e nos falar que perdemos algum deles - Molly cortou, vendo que Penélope, a noiva de Percy empalidecia - Olhem o relógio, não mostra perigo mortal, então eles estão bem e vão ficar bem. Os meninos já lutam a anos. A Ordem esta estruturada e completa, juntos eles são invencíveis.

- Implacáveis e destemido, hoje a noite a Fênix brilhara no céu, afastando a marca negra - Hermione falou.

- Que Fênix? - Fleur perguntou.

- Draco e Harry passaram dias procurando um modo de fazer uma marca no céu, uma marca para a Ordem, mas ela não poderia ser negra e estática como a de Voldemort - Hermione começou.

- Ontem conseguiram achar o feitiço certo para isso. A Fênix da Ordem é vermelha e voa como fogo vivo no céu até parar, o tempo todo emitir o lindo canto das Fênix, Fawkes ajudou nisso - Gina completou.

- Parece realmente uma enorme Fênix voando no céu. Esta tão real que Gina e eu quase choramos.

- Quase? - Gina perguntou alegre.

- Ta bom, nós choramos como garotinhas, mas era realmente linda, e podemos alegar que são os homônimos - Hermione terminou.

- Hormônios? - Tonks perguntou curiosa.

- Eu estou gravida - Hermione falou feliz, faziam três anos que ela e Rony namoravam, pensavam em se casar, mas não planejavam fazer isso enquanto a guerra não acabasse. Eles queriam ter muitos filhos, mas a gravidez de Mione não fora planejada. Por causa do bebê eles resolveram apressar os planos e casar agora.

- Gravida? - todas elas falaram em surpresa, menos Gina que já descobrira a muito, desde que tivera seu último enjoou matinal e tivera que lutar com Mione pelo banheiro.

- Sim, só falei para Rony, por isso apressamos os planos de casamento. Gina já sabia, descobriu sozinha. Rony e eu estamos tão felizes.

As mulheres suspiraram, mais um Weasley viria a família. Gina e Hermione choraram de felicidade e nenhuma das não gravidas da sala conteve as lagrimas. Mesmo em meio aos caos da guerra, a família Weasley era unida, forte e corajosa. E crescia, seja pelas amizades, casamentos ou nascimentos.

Enquanto as mulheres estavam na sala esperando pela volta do se seus homens, esses estavam chegando no campo de batalha. Harry e Draco vira a Marca Negra no céu e juntos conjuraram a Marca da Fênix, houve um murmúrio se surpresa, tanto no lado da Ordem quanto entre os Comensais. Para a ordem a Marca da Fênix voando no céu encheu de animo e alegria os membros e eles foram para os duelos com coragem e força renovadas, só por não ver aquela agourenta caveira no céu. Draco, Harry, Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Rony e Artur Weasley, bem como Lupin, Moody e outros sorriam enquanto duelavam, a musica produzida pela Fênix lhes acalentava o coração e fortalecia o espirito. Tudo daria certo, pois eles eram a Ordem, eles era a Fênix que se levantava das cinzas da guerra para lutar. E lutaram com bravura , estavam em mesmo numero que os comensais, e mais a ajuda da população bruxa do povoado, eram mais fortes, eram mais velozes e realmente acreditavam no que faziam.

Maldições, feitiços, poções e azarações eram proferidas, o ar zunia em feixes de luz de cores diferentes. Draco e Harry estava juntos, e cada um dos Weasley também tinha um par, assim era mais fácil atacar e defender. Estavam unidos e lutavam unidos.

- Protego - Harry gritou, isolando Draco de uma crusius - cuidado Draco, ou não conseguira cumprir a promessa de ver sua filha nascer.

- Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos eu perderia esse momento - Draco gritou agradecendo pela proteção.

Logo foi a vez de Draco impedir Harry de ser atingido.

- Cuidado Harry, se não vou ter que achar outro padrinho para Lílian - Draco falou rindo do moreno.

- Lílian? Você vai dar o nome da minha mãe para sua filha? - Harry falou emocionado.

- Sim, é o que quero, mas não falei com Gina ainda, mas vai ser Lílian sim, é uma nome lindo e nobre, e combinara com ela e com o padrinho dela - Draco falou olhando para os olhos de moreno e logo voltando a se fixar nos comensais com quem agora duelavam.

Harry sorriu, mais disposto que nunca a segurar aquela menininha nos braços. Seria Lílian, Draco Malfoy que por anos fora seu pior inimigo e maior rival ia dar o nome de sua mãe para a filha amada, e ele seria o padrinho dessa menininha.

O sorriso de Harry se tornou sarcástico quando focou o vulto de Rabicho e de Belatriz, ao que parece o animago traidor queria fugir e a Comensal queria ir até eles e os matar.

- Draco, alvo a estibordo - Harry falou sorrindo de canto.

- Ótimo, estava começando a me cansar de aperitivos, que venha o prato principal - Draco falou olhando os olhos de Harry enquanto se livravam dos comensais em que duelavam com o feitiço estupefaça, acertando bem no meio do peito deles.

Quem viu a cena se chocou com o brilho idêntico de ira e justiça que viu no olho dos antigos rivais. Mais tarde Fred e Jorge relatariam para as mulheres que Draco e Harry sorriram um para o outro e marcharam para onde seus objetivos estavam e pareciam dois deuses da guerra. Os demais comensais pareciam tremer com o tamanho da magia liberado por Malfoy e Potter, os dois bruxos mais poderosos da nova geração estavam agora lado a lado, como o dia e a noite. Lutando em sincronia que parecia que tinham coreografado aquele duelo. Alguns aurores, membros da Ordem, moradores e até comensais pararam para ver aquele espetáculo.

Foram gritos de maldição, azarações e feitiços. Foi uma luta dura e equilibrada, mas Belatriz parecia assustada com o brilho no olhar do garotos, e também com as faiscas magicas que saiam deles, mostrando que mesmo sem varinha eles poderiam duelar sem problemas. Rabicho estava em pânico, a mão prateada que ganhara de Voldemort aumentava muito sua magia, mas não era páreo para a fúria que via nos olhos do menino que salvara sua vida depois de saber que tinha traído seus pais. Rabicho tinha sido amigo de Tiago e conhecia Lílian o suficiente para saber que o filho deles o faria pagar por sua traição. Rabicho temia que o garoto não tivesse mais escrúpulos em matar.

Belatriz tentou usar a técnica errada com eles, foi esse seu erro e ruína.

- Então o bebê Potter e o Malfoy filhote vieram brincar com os comensais malvados - Belatriz falou com voz de criança - que bonitinho.

Harry não se irritou muito, já esperava por isso e Draco também.

- Sim, o bebê Potter veio brincar com os comensais malvados que fazem coisa feia - Harry respondeu irônico - e ai, já descobriu que seu mestre é um mestiço? Filho de uma bruxa e um totalmente trouxa que o desprezou?

- Adorei matar seu padrinho, bebê Potter. Já cansou de chorar por ele? E não ouse falar do lorde assim, seu mestiço sujo.

- Tia Bela, que feio, mentindo assim. Harry é bem limpinho, até tomou banho hoje e você, tomou?

A mulher estava irritadíssima com eles e isso lhe deu brecha para Draco estuporar ela, logo Harry fez o mesmo com Rabicho. Jogaram feitiços anti-aparatação nos dois e quebraram as varinhas usadas pelos comensais. Belatriz acordou antes que se afastassem.

- E então filhote de Malfoy, vai assumir a bastarda de seu pai? A filha do estupro? - perguntou cruel a mulher.

- Aquela menina é minha, nunca haverá nenhuma especulação sobre a concepção dela - Draco respondeu sem se alterar.

- Aquela menina não nascera com nenhuma gota de sangue Black! - continuou a morena.

Harry acompanhou Draco quando ele chegou bem perto da morena, e ouviu com nitidez o que ele falou.

- Ai é que se engana, tia querida - a voz de Draco era puro veneno - esqueceu que os Weasley são primos em primeiro grau dos Black?

Belatriz empalideceu e urrou de raiva, Draco riu deliciado e mandou uma maldição sem pensar duas vezes em com voz tão firme que parou as outras lutas.

- Absolutus iudicium - pronunciou claramente, gritando para que todos ouvissem a maldição.

No momento em que a luz prateada que saiu da varinha de Draco envolveu Belatriz essa começou a chorar, seu rosto era a mais profunda marca do pânico e medo.

Draco olhou para Harry e esse fez o mesmo em Rabicho.

- Absolutus Iudicium - Harry falou alto também e Rabicho pareceu empalidecer e começou a tremer.

Draco e Harry se olharam e se viraram para ver outros alvos, os comensais restantes começaram acorrer e aparatar como loucos e Harry riu disso e perguntou para o loiro.

- Que diabo de maldição é essa?

- A maldição do Julgamento Absoluto, prende a pessoa na dor de seus próprios atos, com a perspectiva das vitimas, ninguém resiste a isso, mas se atingisse alguém como você, e até alguém como eu, em no máximo trinta minutos estaríamos bem e conscientes novamente. Snape passou por isso para mostrar que era fiel a Dumbledore. Foi com ele que consegui a maldição, é muito antiga e pouco conhecida. Quer dizer, até hoje, como pode ver.

Draco fez um gesto, indicando os comensais que estavam imobilizados, aos poucos, vários membros da Ordem enviavam a maldição nos comensais e os que ainda não tinham recebido pediam clemência.

Agora essas seriam as marcas de que a Ordem estivera ali. Uma Fênix voando no céu e comensais Julgados no chão, esperando os aurores do Ministério os levarem a uma Azkaban, que não precisava mais de Dementadores para manter seus condenados presos. A maldição do Julgamento só passava quando a pessoa assimilasse e pagasse por todo o mau que causara.

Lupin foi até eles. Abraçou os dois forte a guerra agora estava sendo ganha, ganha pela Ordem.

- Sabe o que é melhor Harry?

- O que?

- Ter uma para onde voltar, não importa se é da família de verdade ou não. As Weasley estarão lá nos esperando, nos servirão chá e abraçarão, procurarão feridas e machucados, nos mandarão descansar pois parecemos exaustos. Molly no mínimo vai mandar nos lavarmos pois estamos indignos de sua sala de estar. E elas nos amarão, e estarão ali para sorrir e chorar por nós. Eu nunca tive isso antes, sabe, alguém realmente esperando por mim, pela minha volta.

- Sei, também nunca tive isso, e se tive foi quando era tão pequeno que nem posso recordar, mas os Weasley, eles realmente nos adotam como um deles, e é bom isso. Você ainda não passou o primeiro Natal entre eles, mas vai ver. Molly já deve estar tricotando um de seus sueters para você.

- Eu sei, é verde e prata, o seu é verde garrafa e o do Rony era para ser tijolo, mas eu falei que ele ficaria melhor com um azul petróleo, sabe, ressalta os olhos dele.

- Draco, até que você serve para alguma coisa que não seja ocupar espaço, obrigado. A anos eu recebo um sueter tijolo e eu fico péssimo de tijolo - Rony falou chegando e batendo nas costas de Draco, agradecido pela dica do outro. Harry notou que já era natural e esperadas as brincadeiras entre Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy, eles fingiam que ainda não se suportavam, mas ali estava uma nova e verdadeira amizade.

- Pior somos nós, ela insiste e por as letras de nossos nomes no sueter, parece até que não sabemos qual no nosso nome sem as letras! - falaram os gêmeos juntos, como sempre.

- O que vocês estão reclamando, eu trabalho com dragões a anos e que recebe um sueter com o desenho de um dragão? Harry, só Harry recebe um sueter assim! Eu também queria um sueter de dragão!

- É verdade, ela sempre capricha mais para o Harry, e agora para o Draco. Não é justo, nós somos filhos a mais tempo.

- Crianças, crianças - Arthur interferiu - Harry e Draco recebem presentes melhores pois não nos dão tanto trabalho, ao contrario dos outros.

- Claro, um é um espião-da-Ordem-de-Fênix o outro o menino-que-sobreviveu, assim não dá pra competir - Gui brincou indignado - nossos feitos ficam esquecidos e apagados perto do que eles fazem.

- Eu fui monitor chefe, isso não conta? - Percy falou entrando inusitadamente na brincadeira dos irmãos.

- Acalmem-se - Harry falou fingindo timidez - todo mundo sabe que somos os preferidos porque somo os mais bonitos.

- Isso ai! E mais inteligentes também - Draco completou dando uma piscada para Harry.

Os Weasley pararam chocados, Harry Potter tinha feito um gracejo de elogio a si próprio e a Draco Malfoy.

- Não é justo, eu também queria ter esses olhos verdes - falou Fred.

- E eu esses cabelos loiros - completou Jorge enquanto ambos bagunçavam os cabelos de Draco e Harry.

- Draco, foi muito bonito o seu cala a boca em Belatriz - Gui comentou.

- Eu sabia que ela tentaria usar isso para me irritar, ela sabe muito bem que a única emoção que eu não consigo ocultar é a fúria, mas eu me preparei muito para isso e não deixai ela me pegar. Eu prometi que ninguém fora da família vai saber, e ninguém vai!

Harry olhou para Draco, escondendo a emoção que se apoderou dele, "Quer dizer que Draco é irmão da filha da Gina, e para não ver Gina e Lílian serem marginalizadas e estigmatizadas ele se propôs a assumir a irmã como filha!" pensou Harry feliz.

- Filhos - Artur Weasley falou para todos eles - vamos para casa. Nossas rainhas devem estar nos esperando.

Aparataram todos para a Toca, cansados mas felizes. A Fênix tinha brilhado no céu e era uma das primeiras vezes que a Ordem tinha simplesmente arrasado com os comensais.

Mau apareceram na sala e foram abraçados e beijados por todas as mulheres presentes.

Todos ficaram sabendo que Rony ia ser pai e Harry ficou muito feliz pelos amigos. Draco também cumprimentou entusiasmado a Rony e Mione. Todos se sentaram no sofá com ordens de Molly para descansarem um pouco enquanto lhes contavam como tinha sido a batalha. Molly revistava cada um deles a procura de feridas e machucados. Os elfos entravam e saiam com sanduíches e chá para os sedentos guerreiros e as chorosas mulheres.

Draco e Harry se sentaram em um dos sofás e Gina se sentou entre os dois, falando feliz:

- Meus dois amores voltaram são e salvos para casa, e com um sorriso vitorioso nos rostos bonitos, que bom, eu estava tentando não me preocupar com vocês, mas confesso que olhava o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Ansiedade demais faz mau para você e para Lílian - Harry falou beijando a ruiva feliz.

- Você descobriu o nome que eu quero dar para ela? - Gina falou feliz - Usou legilimência?

- Na verdade, esse é o nome que Draco quer dar para minha afiliada - Harry falou rindo.

- É verdade, Draco?

- Sim, achei que é um nome bonito, forte e tem um lindo significado. Fora que é uma homenagem ao padrinho famoso dela, que vai enche-la de presentes bons.

Os três riram do comentário calculista de Draco. Felizes por estarem juntos e a salvo novamente.

Foi nessa hora que ouviram os gêmeos falando de suas atuações no ultimo duelo. Ambos tiveram reações tão diferentes quanto eram: Harry baixou a cabeça enquanto corava e Draco estufou o peito e deu um sorriso sarcástico. Molly lhes deu abraços reconfortantes e Gina reclamou.

- Ei, esses são meus mamãe, vá procurar outros para você.

Essa cena ficou gravada para sempre nos corações de Draco e de Harry, ali naquela sala simples, cercados de pessoas que não tinham nenhum laço de sangue com eles e ainda assim totalmente em casa, se sentindo em família, se sentindo amados e valorizados por agirem como agiam e serem quem eram. Suas vidas não eram perfeitas. Não sabiam o que o futuro lhes reservava para o dia seguinte, mas achavam que a vida estava sendo generosa com eles. "Só falta uma coisa..." pensaram os dois opostos juntos, sem imaginar que estavam pensando na mesma coisa.

Nota da Autora:

Gente, to muito feliz, muito mesmo. Recebi até Review! Não imaginava que ia dar tanto, esperava, mas não queria acreditar. Mais tão ai, eu vi!

Bem vou tentar ser breve e responder a eles nesse capitulo.

**Ia-Chan** - Obrigado, minha intenção é realmente fazer Harry ficar confuso e sofrer um pouquinho, mas não quero ser muito má com ele. Obrigado e beijos da Li.

**Marck Evans** - Obrigado, sou sua fã e adoro todas as suas fics. Por isso suas palavras me deixaram muito feliz, mais ate do que posso expressar em palavras. Quero manter essa linha na fic, e adoraria poder contar com suas criticas se eu sair da linha. Muito obrigado mesmo, Muitos beijos da fã, Li.

**Trinity C. Malfoy** - Vou tentar mostrar o Draco pelo ponto de vista dos outros, na verdade ele não é para ser nada bonzinho , com quem não o interessa. E o Harry, acho que ele até é bom como espião, mas sempre se mete em confusão justo por isso. Na verdade quero fazer uma fic um pouco diferente deles, sabe, fugir do lugar comum Harry ingênuo e Malfoy experiente. Quero algo novo, digamos assim. Mas espero que tu continue lendo e continue mandando criticas e sugestões, eu adoro! Beijos da Li.

**Kirina-L** - Desculpe-me pela liberdade poética, por assim dizer. Mas escrevi assim, uma cena depois da outra, quando revisei eu também notei isso. Pensei seriamente em mudar, mas resolvi: Nossa medicina trouxa é meio medieval para eles, prova disso é que não usam pontos para cortes e podem recriar ossos, entre outras coisas que nós apenas imaginamos. Então, porque não podem saber de uma concepção na hora que ela ocorre, se nós já podemos saber um mês depois? Fora que não tive coragem de trocar nada para não perder a continuidade. Quanto ao aborto, eu acredito que deveria ser legalizado, nunca faria um, mas acredito que é um direito da mulher decidir sobre isso. Não acho que o aborto é método anti-conceptivo, mas acredito que uma mulher deve escolher se quer ou não ter a criança, ainda mais em casos de estupro, que na maioria das vezes não é denunciado. Beijos da Li.

**Anna-Malfoy** - Não sei ainda como vai rolar, a Gina por enquanto faz reza para que isso aconteça, mas eu ainda não escrevi o capitulo em que Harry e Draco ficam juntos. E comigo é assim, eu crio um esboço do capitulo e vou escrevendo, daí pode ou não ficar parecido com o que eu queria de inicio. Na verdade estamos em pé de igualdade, eu também não sei todo o destino desse casal. Beijos da Li

**Yuuko** - Obrigado, obrigado! Adorei o elogio, mas o que tento fazer é só explicar da melhor forma possível a minha idéia. Eu vejo a cena e a descrevo. Tenho um amigo gay e ele é me ajuda muito nessa parte, é meu referencial. A maioria das pessoas não faz idéia da profundidade dos sentimentos, pudores e medos de alguém que é gay. Pecam por não perceberem que muitas vezes são mais sensíveis e frágeis que os outros. Tento passar isso quando escrevo e espero conseguir. Por isso, se eu cometer alguns erros, pode puxar minha orelha que eu vou adorar! Continue lendo sim, por favor! Beijos da Li.

**Completamente Ansiosa** - Minha primeira Review! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! Vai ter sempre um lugar muito especial no meu coração. A primeira pessoa a mandar Review para a minha primeira fic, recém saída do forno! Quanto a personalidade de Draco, eu quero realmente mostrar um outro lado, ninguém é totalmente ruim e insensível, e todos mudam quando amam, então Draco também muda. Quanto ao Harry, gostei de fazer ele entender errado, na verdade acho que ainda vou engana-lo em outras coisinhas (hahaahah). Quanto aos sentimentos de Draco, mais é claro que sim, quem resiste aos olhos verdes de Harry? Mais uma vez obrigado pelo meu primeiro Review, e muitos beijos da Li!

Bem, acho que por enquanto é isso. Então, beijos da Li para todos.


	4. Encarando a Vida

**Por Você **

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade, não fui tão rápida quanto J.K. Rowling. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas chocantes, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic.**

Encarando a Vida

Ela estava novamente naquela cela, e ele entrava sorrindo. O rosto bonito era frio e os olhos chegavam a feriam de tão cruéis. Ela ouviu um feitiço ser murmurado e suas vestes começaram a se abrir e se soltar de seu corpo. Ela o encarou com força e orgulho, não se entregaria sem lutar, jamais se entregaria. Viu os olhos dele novamente, tão diferentes dos de Draco, os olhos de Lúcio eram azuis acinzentados, e estavam cheios de luxuria. Gina gritou para ele se afastar, gritou para ele manter a vestes que ele tirava calmamente. Gina estava em pânico, ele lhe dizia o que ia fazer com ela, ele já estava quase tocando o corpo nu e exposto dela. Com um grito de repulsa e ira ela acordou.

- Pequena, foi só um pesadelo, eu estou aqui, eu estou contigo - Draco falou enquanto a abraçava.

Dessa vez ele não estava sozinho, Harry estava com ele e a olhava assustado. Ela tentou sorrir e falhou miseravelmente, então estendeu as mãos para os dois. O dia e a noite, seus amados amigos. Eles entenderam e se deitaram cada um de um lado, abraçando-a por que ela tremia de frio.

Harry passou a mão na grande barriga de Gina, estar de oito meses não era fácil, para ela que era pequena então! Gina mau conseguia se levantar da cama pela manhã, na verdade esperava alguém vir chama-la para estender a mão e pedir ajuda.

- É tão horrível me ver novamente lá, com ele - Gina falou cansada, olhando a janela - ainda é noite?

- Sim, Gina. Na verdade acabamos e dormir e Voldemort não esta nada contente conosco - Harry sorriu travesso.

- Não deve estar mesmo, quantas vezes agora que vocês desafiaram e saíram vivos para contar? - Gina perguntou sentindo Draco a abraçar por trás e Harry se acomodar em seus braços.

- Nem sei, acho que umas três em que ele estava - Draco falou dando de ombros - e você Harry?

- Conta as vezes incorpóreas e livros? - Harry perguntou rindo.

- Conta - falou Gina.

- Não conta - respondeu Draco.

- Tudo bem, acho que umas sete sem contar e nove contando. Ah e mais uma quando eu tinha apenas um aninho - Harry falou rindo.

- Convencido - Draco resmungou para Gina.

- O que eu posso fazer, o homem tem uma fixação por mim. Acho que é amor, me viu no berço e pensou "Uau, esse garotinho, hmmm" - Harry falou descontraído.

- Deve ter sido mesmo, sempre achei Tom meio pedófilo - Gina brincou - Afinal, ninguém segue tanto assim uma criança.

- Bem parece que ele também esta desenvolvendo uma pelo Draco - Harry continuou - da última vez falou que se ele quisesse sair da tua cama ele teria um lugar ao lado dele. E então Draco, afim de brincar com tio Voldie e a Nagini?

- Não fui bem eu que fiquei brincando com os repteis do tio Voldie - Draco devolveu rindo - afinal a Nagini não é tão potente quanto um basilisco já no segundo ano!

- Claro Malfoy, para você é o setor iniciante, eu já estou no avançado - Harry respondeu.

- Crianças, parem com isso, vai acabar em briga, e eu e a Lílian não estamos muito empolgadas para ver uma luta entre dois homens lindos antes do amanhecer. Amanha, com a luz do amanhecer quem sabe? - Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, maliciosa.

- Gina , sinceramente, você esta passando muito tempo com o Malfoy - Harry implicou.

- Olha só quem fala, ontem estava todo malicioso e sorridente para o Simas - Draco respondeu.

- É o charme irlandês dele, sempre adorei aquele sotaque, uh - Harry simulou um gemido.

- É verdade isso Harry - Gina falou e Harry a olhou rindo - quer dizer, que você ficou se refestelou para o Simas ontem?

- Bem, sabe, temos uma história meio antiga. Mas só estava sendo agradável com um ex-colega de escola que não via a muito tempo, a malícia esta toda na cabeça do Malfoy - Harry falou.

- Que história é essa? - Draco perguntou, simulando desinteresse.

- Sabe como é - Harry falou sem graça - todo mundo passa por uma fase de descoberta, eu não fui diferente.

- Mais e a Cho? - Draco perguntou claramente curioso.

- Descobri que ela chorava demais - Harry falou fingindo tristeza - dai superei depois do quinto ano. Ai no sexto surgiram alguns sentimentos novos e digamos que eu fiz alguns testes.

- Claro, só testes, né Harry? - Gina perguntou.

- O que, foram apenas alguns testes, sim senhora.

- Ahh, e não era eu que conversava contigo, né? - Gina implicou.

- Quantos, Potter? - Draco perguntou.

- Nenhum numero abusivo - Harry tentou desconversar.

- Quantos? - Draco insistiu.

- Ei, vamos falar de outra vida sexual, por favor?

- Eu não tenho vida sexual - Gina falou passando a mão na barriga.

- Draco?

- Eu sou semi virgem.

- Não brinca? Quanto?

- Uma vez só Potter, não sou promiscuo.

- Meu Deus, eu sou o que? Um maníaco sexual? - Harry perguntou.

- Quantos, Potter?

- Isso não é importante...

- Harry, foram quantos, três ou quatro?

- Cinco, o.k.? Cinco - falou Harry.

- Todos da Grifinória? - Draco perguntou muito curioso.

- Ih! Que nada, o Harry fez um tour pelas casas, na minha época só faltava a sonserina, e ai Harry, já provou a casa da serpente?

- Ainda não! - Harry falou balançando a cabeça com desanimo, fazendo Gina rir feliz.

- Quer dizer que você, o único ofidioglota com menos de cinqüenta anos e com olhos humanos, não provou ainda da casa da serpente? - Gina insistiu.

- Fazer o que? Não tenho ninguém para conversar na língua de cobras, sabe é meio chato ter um dom sonserino e não achar ninguém para conversar sobre isso comigo. Fora que os sonserinos não são muito receptivos a um Grifindor como eu.

- É uma pena mesmo - disse Gina - porque é muito sexy ouvir você falando na língua das cobras.

- Vou te levar no zoológico, na parte dos repteis e fico batendo papo com as jibóias, talvez até conheça outra que não conhece o Brasil ainda.

- Ei, eu quero ir junto, acho bem interessante isso - Draco falou.

- Agora me fale Harry, qual casa é melhor na sua humilde opinião? - Gina perguntou curiosa - Tipo, abordagem e comprometimento, essas coisas?

- Bem, os lufa-lufa usam técnicas de abordagem ingênuas, eles são leais, muito leais. Corvinal tem o tipo de abordagem intelectual e adoram aprender e testar coisas novas ou ainda não provadas. E grifinória, bem abordagens corajosas e um certo desrespeito as regras. Como vocês podem ver, é mais ou menos as características das casas a que possuem.

- Mas foram só estudantes de Hogwarts? - Draco perguntou curioso.

- Relacionamentos sim, mas fiquei com um ou dois de fora da Inglaterra, os estrangeiros são mais afoitos, assustam um pouco.

- Meu Deus, quem diria. Harry Potter o Menino de Ouro da Grifinória, com tanta bagagem sexual. Eu imaginava que você não tinha muito tempo pra isso - Draco comentou sarcástico.

- Ao contrario - Harry falou sério - quanto mais eu ficava velho, mais via que poderia morrer no próximo confronto com Voldemort, então tentei fazer o que podia. Sabe, não parece muito interessante morrer jovem e virgem, que desperdício.

- E ai, Simas te agarrou dessa vez? - Gina perguntou rindo.

- Como assim, dessa vez? - Draco perguntou, tentando conter o ciúmes que sentia por saber que Harry já estivera com Simas.

- É que da na época que tivemos um relacionamento, ali pelo sexto ano, foi ele quem chegou em mim.

- E que chegada!

- Gina, não é educado falar de coisas que você espiou - Harry ralhou brincando.

- Como assim, expliquem pra mim, não deixem o sonserino de fora. Já basta Potter ter preconceito quanto a minha casa.

- Mas eu não tenho - Harry falou sério - mas é que quando Blaize Zambini me cantou, eu não achei muito interessante, sabe, muita malícia.

- Ele quer dizer que já foi cantado por um sonserino, Draco, mas não evoluiu o relacionamento.

- Nossa, ate o Blaize?

- O que, ele me pediu só um beijo! E eu não dei, estava interessado em outra pessoa na época, mas não rolou!

- E com Simas?

- Eu conto Draco! Eu estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória durante uma fria noite de inverno, a torre estava quase deserta. A não ser por mim que estava sentada num canto, fazendo meus deveres e Simas Finigan que parecia estar angustiado por alguma coisa. E finalmente Harry, que voltava de uma das varias detenções com Snape. Bem vi apenas Harry entrar pela porta da Torre e de repente, Simas se levantou correndo e agarrou Harry. Fiquei vendo, Harry ficou uns bons segundos estáticos, depois empurrou o Simas e perguntou o que diabos ele pensava que estava fazendo. Dai eles sentaram e bateram um papo sobre as intenções e interesses de cada um. Só depois é que Harry deixou Simas o beijar e ainda assim um beijo bem mais casto que o primeiro.

- Claro, foi desagradável. Eu chego estressado e cansado, depois de ter agüentado o Snape por várias horas e chego e sou agarrado do nada, sem nem saber por quem e porque? Nem pensar! Comigo é mais difícil.

- Claro, claro - Draco implicou - por isso que é o mais experiente daqui. Reconheça Potter, com essa carinha de ingênuo, você é um galinha!

Gina riu da implicância dos garotos. Harry estava sem camisa também e Gina admirou os músculos desenvolvidos no corpo magro de Harry. O moreno crescera, ganhara corpo e se tornara um homem forte, alto e orgulhoso. Harry tinha agora os ombros largos, que contrastavam com os quadris estreitos e pernas musculosas. Harry se virou de bruços e Gina admirou as costas musculosas e a bunda perfeita. Harry tinha um corpo feito para o pecado, e isso não era só ela que pensava.

Draco assimilava as novas informações. Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu era gay e tinha alguma experiência. Draco podia jurar que Harry era hetero, mas não, era um homo assumido e bem resolvido. Olhou para o corpo do moreno, se deliciando com os músculos ágeis e viris. Harry era lindo, forte e gay. Draco estava a ponto de acreditar em Papai Noel também, pois parecia que o bem velhinho tinha trazido seu presente adiantado esse ano.

- Uau, temos um sonserino, que já teve o titulo de topa-tudo da escola que é virgem. Meu Deus, agora eu acredito que eu sou um lobo entre os cordeiros, só não esperava um cordeiro da sonserina entre meu rebanho. Não se pode mesmo confiar nos boatos que circulavam na escola!

- Eu não sou virgem, já falei que tive uma experiência antes, posso não ser tão experiente quanto tu, mas nunca fui galinha. Acredito que poucas pessoas mereçam alguém como eu - Draco se defendeu.

- Temos agora um egocêntrico, no meu rebanho.

- Harry, as vezes eu penso que tu deveria ter mesmo caído na sonserina - Gina falou rindo - como o chapéu Seletor queria te mandar.

- O que Harry Potter quase foi enviado para a sonserina?

- Com certeza. Eu que não quis. Havia e há muito de Voldemort em mim, ele sem querer me deu alguns de seus poderes quando tentou me matar a primeira vez. Por isso que falo a língua da cobras, sou bom em legilimência e outras coisinhas mais.

- É Potter, durante anos eu acreditei que te ter na Grifinória era meu pior pesadelo, mas na sonserina eu não agüentaria, teria te matado enquanto dormia.

Eles conversaram até o amanhecer. Riram como crianças que não eram mais. O barulho que fizeram trouxe Molly e Artur para o quarto ver o que acontecia, acabaram brincando também. Rony que ainda não saíra para a Ordem também ficou um pouco no quarto. Rindo e contando antigas histórias.

Foi quando Gina levantou da cama que ela sentiu a dor nos rins, como uma cólica forte. E nesse momento a bolsa d'água estourou. Gina ficou imóvel, olhando para os dois homens sentados na cama.

- Minha afiliada vai nascer - Harry gritou feliz enquanto corria para seu quarto e pegava suas vestes.

Draco fez o mesmo e logo todos os Weasley restantes estavam correndo se arrumando e gritando. Draco ria como uma criança e Gina não sabia o que fazer. Foi conduzida por chave portal até o St. Mungus. Lá foi atendida por um curandeiro que logo a deitou numa maca e a levou para a sala de partos, estava pronta para ter sua garotinha nos braços.

Os Weasley, e Harry ficaram nos corredores do hospital, caminhando de um lado para outro. Os minutos se arrastavam e nada de noticias. Harry estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Nunca tivera tanto medo na vida como o que sentia agora. Os _e se_ rodavam na sua cabeça. Molly chorava e contabilizava o tempo que ficara na sala de partos para cada um dos sete filhos, seis partos. Mione parecia calma e serena, e Rony andava de um lado para o outro. Hermione sorriu para Harry e disse que Rony estava treinado para dali a alguns meses.

Fred e Jorge não pareciam ter vontade de brincar, o que era estranho, aqueles dois brincavam até durante as batalhas. A tensão estava no ar, Gina era a caçula de uma família grande, era a menininha da casa. Harry ouviu Artur balbuciar algo que soou como, parece que foi ontem que nasceu e já esta tendo um bebê.

Depois de algumas horas e muita aflição, apareceu um sorridente Malfoy. Ele surgiu tão subitamente que Harry se assustou.

- Minha menina nasceu - Draco falou abobalhado - três quilos, quarenta e oito centímetros, linda de morrer.

Todos se abraçaram. Felizes pelo nascimento de Lílian Weasley Malfoy.

- Nós já poderemos ir ver a Gina, por enquanto vamos ver nossa Lílian no berçário.

Draco presidiu o grupo, e foi o que mais babou no vidro do berçário. Todos tinham que admitir que Lílian era linda. Os cabelos do bebê prometiam ser de um vermelho tão intenso quanto o de Gina, os olhos se mostravam azuis claríssimos, mas olhos de bebês mudam, então não poderia ter certeza de que cor teriam.

Os Weasley foram entrando no quarto onde Gina estava. Harry ficou um pouco mais no berçário, olhando aquela pequena menininha e jurou que acontecesse o que fosse, ele a protegeria de tudo e de todos. Ela seria feliz, não importava o preço que ele tivesse de pagar.

- Você vivera na paz, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para que isso aconteça, não me importa matar, torturar ou seja o que for. Eu vou te amar e te proteger por toda a minha vida.

Harry não notará que tinha falado alto, não que se importasse de ouvirem seu juramento, era verdadeiro e ele o cumpriria.

- Eu também, não me importa nada, nenhum preço será alto o bastante para que eu me negue a pagar por ela.

Draco olhou nos olhos de Harry e eles entenderam que aquela pequena criança despertava a mesma emoção em ambos.

- Sim, Draco, não importa mais nada, só ela, só a felicidade dela.

Ambos se abraçaram e foram até o quarto ver Gina. A jovem mãe estava encostada nos travesseiros da cama. Tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Você viram a nossa princesa? Ela não é linda? Draco diz que ela é igual a mim.

A enfermeira entrou naquele momento com um embrulho cor de rosa nos braços. Gina segurou o bebê e mostrou para todos. Orgulhosa da sua filha linda.

Harry se aproximou para ver a menina de perto e Gina lhe passou a criança. Harry segurou Lílian meio inseguro, mas logo sentiu-se mais seguro para acomodar a menina no colo. Sentiu o calor do corpo pequeno e viu a boquinha diminuta abrir num bocejo. Harry encostou um dedo na mãozinha delicada e sentiu-se totalmente apaixonado ao sentir a pequena mão apertar o dedo dele com força.

- Impossível resistir, não? - Draco perguntou baixo, contemplando a expressão abobalhada de Harry.

- Eu serei um segundo pai para Lílian - Harry falou com a voz rouca pela emoção.

- Contamos com isso, Harry - Draco falou.

Ambos encontraram os olhos e se estudaram em silenciosa contemplação. Depois desceram os olhos para a menina no colo de Harry. Ambos riram como se tivessem pego o pomo de ouro logo no inicio do jogo, ganhando assim a Copa de Quadribol e a Copa da Casa.

Harry viu Draco ir até a cama e dar um beijo na corada bochecha de Gina, o olhar do loiro sobre a ruiva era tão quente e amoroso que o coração de Harry doeu. Draco amava Gina, por isso queria ser o pai de Lílian, para estar sempre com a ruiva. Harry acreditou nisso, e acreditou que o sonserino, com seu jeito delicado e atencioso acabaria por fazer Gina se sentir preparada para viver aquele amor de todas as formas possíveis. Isso alegrava e entristecia Harry, Draco, o seu amor, amava outra pessoa, e uma pessoa que Harry julgava mais merecedora desse amor. Sofreria muito ao ver aquele relacionamento florescer, ainda mais sendo o padrinho de Lílian, seria parte da família do loiro, estaria sempre por perto. Sempre vendo o que queria ter mas não podia. Era como mostrar comida a um faminto ,mas não deixa-lo tocar ou come-la. Mas pela felicidade de Gina e Lílian, e pela felicidade de Draco, Harry faria qualquer coisa. O mais importante agora era terminar essa guerra, para que Lílian não tivesse de crescer sobre essa sombra, para que eles não perdessem mais nada com essa loucura. Draco estava e perigo, por isso Gina e Lílian também estavam. Ele como padrinho só aumentava o perigo.

Agora Harry tinha mais um bom motivo para derrotar Voldemort, antes ele queria vingança contra o homem que matara seus pais, pela morte de Siriús e de muitos inocentes. Antes ele tinha a tortura e morte de várias pessoas, a submissão e extinção do que era certo e justo. Agora ele lutaria pela vida, pelos que povoariam o mundo magico, pelos que tinham o direito a viver em paz e com tranqüilidade, pelos que mereciam nascer. Harry acabaria com aquela guerra e sairia vencedor. Lílian tinha muitos momentos, sorrisos e emoções para ver e viver. Não importava se ele tivesse que morrer, sua vida sempre estivera em jogo, e se fosse o preço, ele pagaria feliz, mas a paz voltaria, a Ordem venceria. E Lílian, seus pais, tios e avos seriam felizes.

Com um brilho nos olhos Harry jurou, para um bebê, sem que ninguém ouvisse, que essa guerra acabaria no próximo confronto dele com Voldemort. Era seu presente para a afiliada. Talvez o maior e melhor presente que poderia dar para aquele pequeno anjo em seus braços.

Nota da autora: Acabou-se mais um capitulo. Agora falta muito pouco, mas o que tem por vir talvez seja a parte mais difícil desse fic, por isso sejam bondosos com essa iniciante.

Agora os agradecimentos pelas Review:

**Ia-Chan** - É bom te ver elogiando novamente. O Harry sempre foi meio desligado quanto a isso, prova é que não notava as intenções da Cho em OdF, então me baseei nisso para montar essa fic! Nosso herói continua igualzinho! E quanto a cena com a Belatriz, não saiu exatamente como eu gostaria, pois sou péssima em criar batalhas. Obrigado e beijos da Li.

**Paty Black** - Obrigado, essa é minha primeira fic e estou dando tudo de mim para que fique boa. Beijos da Li.

**Yoko Julia Yagami** - Não, esta fic ainda não esta pronta, tento Ter sempre o próximo capitulo pronto antes de postar o anterior, mas ainda não esta concluída. Os capítulos posteriores ainda não passaram pela minha última avaliação. Mas essa fic vai Ter um final e será em breve, pois não sou boa o suficiente para sagas longas. Minhas provas na Facul. Acabaram e tenho tempo para criar e postar, estou fazendo uma tradução também, mas a autora ainda não me deu sua aprovação, então está no forno. Quanto a filhos, bem ainda não sei, meu processo é Ter uma idéia do que eu quero fazer no capitulo e ir criando, as vezes até eu me surpreendo com o final. Os títulos são dados depois de eu ler e corrigir um capitulo, pois quase sempre destoam se eu por antes. Atualizarei rápido, talvez até Domingo a fic já esteja completa. Por enquanto fique com mais esse capitulo e a certeza de que outros virão. Valeu e Beijos da LI.

**Bru Black** - Muito obrigado pelos elogios. Tento fazer um trabalho que eu gostaria de ler e procuraria as atualizações, as vezes me decepciono comigo e deleto tudo e começo novamente, só quando acho que eu leria é que dou o trabalho por concluído. Beijos da Li.

A todos que lêem e gostam dessa fic, um muito obrigado e beijos da Li.


	5. Esperando o Fim

**Por Você **

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade, não fui tão rápida quanto J.K. Rowling. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas chocantes, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic.**

Esperando o Fim

A primeira atitude a tomar seria falar com Dumbledore. Queria que o antigo Diretor soubesse o que queria fazer, queria que o velho amigo lhe guiasse. Desejava sair vivo do confronto com Voldemort, mas estava pronto para dar sua vida para que a guerra e Voldemort acabassem. Dumbledore precisava estar a par disso, para de no caso dele perecer na luta. Alguém teria de combater e prender os comensais sobreviventes, alguém teria de velar por Lílian, e Harry só confiaria essa tarefa a Dumbledore.

Depois do longo e tumultuado debate do com líder da Ordem, Harry aparatou para a Toca, lá iria ser realizado o batizado de Lílian, e ele era a única pessoa que faltava. Ele, Dumbledore e Snape, que lhe dava olhadas espantadas sempre que lembrava do que tinham conversado antes de chegarem.

Draco sentiu que Harry havia mudado depois do nascimento de Lílian, via um novo brilho no olhar de Harry. Um brilho obstinado que sempre estivera ali, mas não tão constante quanto agora. Draco podia jurar que Harry tinha tomado um decisão, e isso lhe preocupava demais. Queria paz, queria que a Guerra acabasse, mas não queria que Harry Potter morresse, não agora que uma nova esperança brilhava em seu coração. A esperança de um dia chamar Harry de seu, de ter o corpo alto e musculosos em sua cama, perto do dele. Esperança de provar se aqueles lábios que pareciam tão vermelhos e suculentos eram realmente tão suaves e saborosos quanto aparentavam. De passar a mão pelos cabelos negros e revoltos e puxa-los para si. Draco enlouquecia de pensar em Harry, enlouquecia em ver Harry todos os dias, enlouquecia por ver e não poder tocar.

O batizado de Lílian seria realizado na Toca, a princesinha tinha nascido em um dia antes do dia dos Namorados . Esse fora um inverno frio, mas eles tinham muito calor humano para dar. E Harry acreditava que viria uma ótima primavera, poética até. Quando as flores começariam a renascer, quando o sol e calor voltassem trariam consigo a paz e o frio da guerra e do inverno seriam esquecidos, banidos das mentes e dos corações do mundo magico.

- Harry, pare de dar esse riso sonhador, daqui a pouco Simas te agarra - Gina ralhou zombateira - e eu não quero esse tipo de acontecimento no batizado da minha filha!

- Desculpe Gina- Harry falou humilde - só estava pensando em umas coisas.

- Coisas boas - Draco comentou - por que ninguém consegue ficar com essa cara pensando na guerra.

- Estava pensando justamente no fim dela - Harry falou dando outro sorriso sonhador.

Draco sentia ímpetos de agarrar o moreno. Só podia ser de propósito, Harry Potter sempre atazanara sua vida. No inicio era algo que ele era obrigado a conhecer, seu pai queria que ele fosse amigo de Harry. Depois era alguém que tinha lhe desprezado, e isso Draco não podia perdoar, pelo menos não um Draco de onze anos. Ai ele virou uma ótima distração e um perfeito canalizador das emoções que Draco não podia extravasar em casa. Odiava a família e fingia ser um espelho de seu pai, e magoar, implicar e enlouquecer Harry Potter ajudara-o nisso. Mas ai veio o tempo em que as emoções mudaram, um caos de novas sensações inundara Draco e ele se descobriu desejando o moreno com todas as forças. Ele enlouquecera, foi essa a primeira conclusão de Draco. Depois veio a aceitação e com elas mais mudanças. Draco já não era criança, já sabia que se continuasse se escondendo e escondendo suas ações e omissões, acabaria como o pai, e isso ele jamais aceitaria em si mesmo. Ele era Draco Malfoy, podia fingir e dissimular melhor que ninguém, crescera fingindo ser algo que não era, escondendo os verdadeiros pensamentos e sentimentos. Foi nessa hora que resolveu utilizar suas habilidade para alguma coisa que considerava útil, por isso procurou Snape, ofereceu seus conhecimentos e serviços. Foi aceito com ressalvas, mas logo mostrou a que viera e do que era capaz. Provou ser um espião útil e depois que fora desmascarado, mostrou que era um guerreiro honrado e digno de admiração. Draco era um homem com princípios, podiam não ser totalmente bons, mas ele era fiel a esses princípios. Não julgava a vida de pessoas algo substituível, não acreditava que alguém era melhor só por ter poder, embora admirasse o poder. Era leal aos que mereciam sua lealdade, e era amoroso com quem merecia e despertavam seu amor. Draco Malfoy era um pessoa transparente e simples para Gina, assim como Harry era.

Para Draco, Harry era complexo demais e para Harry, Draco o era. Eles não se entendiam, não eram previsíveis um para o outro. Gina via seus amores assim, parecia que havia um véu entre eles, lhes impedindo de olhar e reconhecer a atração que sentiam um pelo outro, isso sem falar no amor. Mas isso iria mudar, nem que ela tivesse que desafiar o destino, ela mudaria isso. Se um deles saísse ferido, ela consolaria e apoiaria, mas achava que seria muito injusto aqueles dois não provarem do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Foi por isso que resolveu revelar uma de suas conclusões para Draco.

- Harry esta diferente, notou?

- Não sei, parece algo diferente no olhar dele - Draco comentou - e esse sorriso sonhador substituído, as vezes, por um de fechar de senho. O que será que esta acontecendo?

- Não sei, ele não me falou nada, mas desconfio de algo - Gina comentou, esperando que o loiro mordesse a isca.

- Desconfia de que? - perguntou Draco, para a felicidade de Gina.

- Acho que Harry decidiu que a guerra tem de acabar - Gina falou - acho que ele decidiu acabar com Voldemort no próximo confronto, por isso foi falar com Dumbledore hoje. E note, Snape esta intercalando olhares de admiração e preocupação quando olha para Harry, e isso é muito suspeito. Acho que Snape estava com Dumbledore durante a conversa, por isso não para de olhar para Harry.

- Acha que Harry esta decidido a que realmente? - perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Acho que Harry esta disposto a tudo, Draco. Acho que Harry vai arriscar tudo para matar Voldemort, até a vida dele.

Gina observou o loiro olhando para ela e mudar os olhos para Harry, que segurava feliz a pequena Lílian nos braços. "Gina conhece muito bem a Harry, ela sempre foi muito observadora e só fala sua opinião quando tem quase certeza dela" pensou enquanto observava o moreno rir para a criança em seus braços. Draco julgou que Gina estava certa, Harry Potter iria arriscar a vida para acabar com a guerra, mas não arriscaria sozinho. Não, Draco estaria junto com o moreno e se precisasse dar sua vida para salvar a dele, faria. Só esperava não precisar arriscar tanto.

Gina riu a ver o sonserino caminhar até Harry. Harry passava Lílian para os braços de Rony que levava a sobrinha para Mione.

- Então Potter, por que esse brilho obstinado no olhar? - Draco falou baixo e arrastado.

- Ah, Draco? - Harry se assustou com a aproximação silenciosa do outro - Nada, não é nada.

- Conta outra Potter, você sempre foi um mentiroso medíocre - Draco falou sério - não me faça ter de espiar você para descobrir, eu posso descobrir mais do que você gostaria.

Harry pensou sobre a ameaça do sonserino. Realmente Draco poderia ficar sabendo mais do que Harry gostaria, poderia descobrir seu amor por ele, e isso Harry não queria.

- Tudo bem, Draco - Harry falou resignado - quero acabar com essa guerra o mais rápido possível, de preferencia antes da primavera.

- Por que?

- Por que é obvio - Harry se irritou - por que muitos estão sofrendo. Por que temo pela vida de todos aqui, e principalmente, por que Lílian merece crescer num mundo em paz, sem a sombra da guerra para faze-la sofrer.

- E você esta disposto ao que para isso? - perguntou o sonserino sério.

- A tudo!

A resposta de Harry esclareceu Draco. Gina estava certa mais uma vez, Harry estava disposto a morrer pelo fim da guerra.

- Esta preparado para morrer pela paz? - perguntou Draco.

- Acabei de falar isso - Harry se irritou.

- Não, disse que esta disposto. Estar disposto não quer dizer estar preparado. A pergunta é, esta preparado para morrer, para não Lílian dando seus primeiros passos, suas primeiras palavras?

- Não sei - Harry pareceu pensar - mas quero que ela possa fazer isso, e quero que quem veja possa se concentrar só nisso e não pensar que pode ser a ultima vez que vê Lílian. Mas e você? Por que tantas perguntas?

- Porque eu estou preparado para morrer, estive disposto a isso desde que comecei a espiar para a Ordem. Sempre fui para um duelo sabendo que aquele podia ser o ultimo, mas querendo lutar mais uma vez. Mas se você quer fazer do próximo confronto com Voldemort o último, então eu estarei junto e preparado para morrer.

- Snape não acredita que eu possa derrotar Voldemort - Harry falou inseguro - o que você acha?

- Se for duelar com Voldemort em duvida se pode ou não, vai morrer. Não importa o que eu, Dumbledore ou Snape achamos, importa o que você acha. Se acha que pode, conseguira. Mas se achar que não pode, vai acabar morrendo e Voldemort saíra vitorioso.

- E dai tudo com que eu me preocupo, todos os que eu amo, vão morrer ou sofrer. Não, eu acho que posso derrotar Voldemort e vou conseguir, acabar com ele é meu pomo, e eu sempre consigo o pomo.

- Cuidado com os dementadores Potter!

Draco implicou com o moreno, lembrando-o do único pomo não conseguido. Harry olhou para Draco e viu preocupação nos olhos prateados.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Sei me defender de Dementadores desde os treze anos.

- Eu sei, e acho muito griforniano isso de falar que Voldemort é seu pomo.

- Isso quer dizer que acha tolo! - Harry concluiu.

- Não, pelo contrario. Estou vivendo cercado de grifornianos a quase uma ano, começo a entender a forma de pensar deles. Claro que ainda os acho extremamente ingênuos e despreparados em alguns sentidos.

Harry riu, Draco Malfoy entendendo o jeito de pensar griforniano. O mundo estava perdido realmente!

Foi um dia de festa, e todos se divertiram muito. Depois dessa festa os dias passaram em longas reuniões, em debates exaustivos e preocupações desmedidas. Agora toda a Ordem sabia que Harry queria uma ultima batalha. Que Harry Potter queria que a guerra acabasse e todos dariam o seu melhor para que Harry realizasse isso.

Todos se preparavam para o grande confronto. Todos temiam e esperavam. Não sabiam onde se escondia Voldemort, mas Dumbledore achava que o antigo rival iria se mostrar em breve.

As mulheres Weasley se preocupavam. Gina não sabia mais o que fazer para juntar os amigos. Mione, devido a gravidez, intercalava período de choro e ira fria. Reclama que estava sendo injustiça por somente poder participar da parte de planejamento, estava completamente vetada a participação de gestantes em combates. A Ordem estava pronta, quando Voldemort se mostrasse a Ordem em peso estaria presente e preparada para transformar aquele confronto no fim da guerra.

Molly chorava mais que Mione, ela sabia que seus amados filhos podiam morrer, temia pelo marido, por Draco e por Harry. Temia por todos, mesmo acreditando no potencial e na coragem deles, temia por saber que talvez não voltassem, talvez se machucassem demais e por saber, que por ser a ultima batalha, mais atrocidades seriam cometidas, mais lembranças estariam gravadas na memória dos que voltassem.

Snape descobrira que Voldemort ia atacar com toda a sua força no Beco Diagonal no dia 14 de março, ele estava convocado para lutar ao lado dos demais comensais, dementadores e gigantes. Seria um ataque cruel e inesperado, o objetivo era destruir o Beco.

Na noite anterior ao ataque, Gina, Harry e Draco estavam sozinhos com Lílian na Toca, todos os outros estavam na Ordem, organizando defesas. Harry e Draco tinham sido dispensados, a Ordem queria falar deles.

- Estou preocupada com vocês - Gina falou enquanto embalava Lílian.

- Não se preocupe, Gina - Harry falou tranqüilo.

- Já entramos em batalhas como essa antes, e saímos bem - Draco completou.

- É, mais essa não é uma batalha comum, não vão haver só comensais, vai estar todo o exercito das trevas dessa vez. Eu temo por vocês. Sei que estão preparados para dar as vidas amanhã, e isso me assusta demais. Quero que prometam que voltarão, que sobreviverão!

- Gina, não posso prometer isso - Harry falou triste - queria poder, mas não posso. Meu destino me espera amanhã, eu nasci para isso. Uma profecia foi feita antes de meu nascimento sobre isso, amanhã vai ser o dia em que teria de fazer o que nasci para fazer.

- E eu estarei lá com Harry, não posso prometer também. Voldemort quer ver Harry morto em primeiro lugar, o segundo sou eu. Só posso prometer que farei de tudo para voltar.

- Eu também posso prometer isso, que farei tudo para voltar.

- Não é justo. Não é justo, eu amo vocês, eu preciso de vocês vivos. Vocês ainda nem viveram, ainda não tiveram um grande amor. Ninguém pode morrer sem ter beijado os lábios de um grande amor. Não é certo isso, essa pode ser a ultima noite em que eu vejo vocês, essa pode ser a última vez que vocês põem a Lili para dormir.

Gina fungou e subiu as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto, lá esperou Draco e Harry para junto com ela botar Lili para dormir. Podia ser a ultima vez, por isso não roubaria isso deles. Logo os três desceram para a sala novamente. Gina via que os amigos estavam pensativos e via que talvez seu desabafo tivesse ajudado aqueles dois.

- Boa noite, amores - Gina falou bocejando - Vou dormir e quero que amanhã nós tomemos café juntos.

Gina beijou-os e saiu da sala, rezando para que os amigos aproveitassem a deixa.

- Pode ser que não vejamos o amanhã...

Harry comentou indeciso.

- Sim, esse pode ter sido nosso ultimo por do sol, que bom que pude aproveita-lo com Lili, Gina e você. Pretendo ver o nascer do sol também. Afinal, pode ser o ultimo.

- Sim, estarei a seu lado no nascer do sol.

Harry falou dando seu sorriso mais lindo. Nele mostrava toda a sua coragem e toda sua vulnerabilidade. Draco achava que quando Harry sorria assim ele ficava ainda mais lindo. Não podia esconder mais, não agüentava ficar sem tocar aquela boca generosa.

Mas Draco conteve-se, não era hora de agarrar Harry e destruir aquela frágil amizade que estava construindo com o moreno. Harry continuava sentado ao lado de Draco tendo os mesmos pensamentos. Cansados, acabaram dormindo lado a lado, e acabaram por se abraçar e aninhar-se um ao outro no sofá de frente a lareira. Foi assim que Gina os encontrou antes do amanhecer, abraçados, sorrindo e adormecidos. Acordou Harry tocando sua face com carinho.

- Draco.

A ruiva sorriu ao ouvir o moreno murmurar antes de abrir os olhos.

- Hum?

Draco respondeu acordando e piscando os olhos. Harry abriu os olhos para olhar ao loiro em seus braços e sorriu ao constatar que inconscientemente tinha levado o loiro ao lugar em que ansiava por vê-lo, bem no meio dos seus braços. Um movimento o fez notar Gina parada entre o sofá e a lareira.

Harry não notou o sorriso da ruiva, sua visão foi turvada pela culpa por tentar tirar Draco dela. Por ter traído sua amiga. A culpa aumentava por não sentir-se apto a abrir mão do aconchego que o corpo quente de Draco lhe trazia, e nem pela visão da ruiva minar-lhe a alegria.

- Gina!

Draco abriu os olhos também e olhou para a ruiva, enquanto se aconchegava mais a Harry, fingindo continuar dormindo.

- Acordem - Gina falou feliz - vão perder o nascer do sol assim.

Harry ouviu a voz doce de Gina e olhou os olhos chocolate da ruiva, ali ele viu alegria, viu malícia e felizmente não viu nenhuma tristeza ou magoa, por isso sorriu para ela e abraçou melhor a Draco.

- Não sei não. Não dá pra trazer esse sol até aqui? - Harry perguntou brincando.

- Só por que o grande Harry Potter quer! - Draco murmurou acordando.

Os três riram e um choro foi ouvido, era Lili que acordava e exigia o café.

- Eu vou!

Draco se levantou e saiu correndo para a porta.

- Então até que enfim se acertaram? E ai Harry, como é um sonserino?

- Não aconteceu nada - Harry falou corando.

- Que pena - Gina sussurrou.

- Gina! Comporte-se - Harry ralhou.

- O que, eu só queria saber se vocês aproveitaram a noite!

- Claro que aproveitamos - Draco falou da porta com Lili nos braços - agora vamos ver o sol nascer, despudorada.

Juntos observaram o nascer do sol, as palavras de Draco ainda ecoando nas cabeça de Harry, que se perdia em mil significados. Já Draco pensava no abraço do moreno e também pensava em mil motivos para justifica-lo.. Depois voltaram para a sala e conversaram sobre amenidades, sobre sonhos que tinham, coisas que queriam fazer. Riram como jovens, que eram, como se nunca houvesse guerra em suas vidas. O almoço decorreu com a confusão normal da Toca, com seus gritos e confusões. Mas milagrosamente a tarde foi mais tranqüila, passada com conversas ingênuas e silêncios prolongados mas acolhedores. Quando o por do sol do ultimo dia de guerra se precipitava em desaparecer por de trás das colinas que circundavam a Toca, Harry e Draco, estavam parado no jardim, olhando o espetáculo, quietos e pensativos. Ficaram parados até o sol ser apenas uma suave recordação, e as estrelas começarem a brilhar intensamente. Draco olhou sério para Harry, munido de toda a obstinação que possui-a, e viu que o moreno o olhava. Nenhum dos dois notou que se aproximavam, nenhum dos dois desviou os olhos que se encaravam. Até que juntos, fecharam os olhos enquanto as bocas se encontraram suavemente. Provando delicadamente, testando o contato. Logo a língua de Draco tocou os lábio de Harry, mediando, descobrindo, até que o moreno abriu a boca e tocou com a língua a de Draco, num convite mudo. Logo o beijo se aprofundou. As bocas lutavam, as mãos agarravam e acariciavam, logo eles estavam arfantes e desejosos. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a estranha brisa que os rodeava, que os envolvia em fios dourados, ambos estavam tão extasiados com aquele momento que não notariam uma tempestade se ela se abatesse sobre eles, mas uma ruiva, parada na janela do segundo andar notou, e deixou um suave sussurro romântico escapar de seus lábios, com a pequena filha nos braços, murmurou um prece para que nada impedisse aquela magia que seus amores compartilhavam.

Alheios ao mundo que os cercava, ambos continuaram o beijo até este voltar a um ritmo lento, até parar. Harry e Draco estavam despenteados e corados. Harry abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto de Draco, ele levara a mão a boca tocando os lábios de forma sonhadora. Já Draco viu Harry, mordendo delicadamente o lábio inferior, como que desejoso de continuar.

Os olhos se ergueram em mudas promessas. Nesse momento o alarme soou, quebrando o elo que os envolvia, quebrando a magia dourada que foi causada mas não notada pelos mesmos. Tinham que protelar a louca ânsia que sentiam, tinham que deixar para mais tarde a conversa que queriam ter, isso se houvesse amanhã para eles. Pois o ataque começara, e com ele a ultima batalha da Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort e isso queria dizer que talvez não houvesse amanhã!

- Infelizmente esse pode ser nosso ultimo beijo - sussurrou Harry depois que o alarme soou.

- Pelo menos morrera sabendo como é um sonserino - Draco falou, fechando os olhos, revendo as sensações causadas pelo tão esperado beijo.

- Sim, na verdade agora eu sei como é o único sonserino que eu sempre quis! - Harry revelou antes de aparatar.

- Potter, não devia falar uma coisa assim e desaparecer - Draco murmurou sonhador - não é nada educado. Como esse maldito beija bem!

Rindo, Draco aparatou para o Beco, tinha uma guerra para ganhar e agora tinha um ótimo motivo para ficar vivo. Tinha beijado Harry Potter e se tivesse entendido certo, e é claro que tinha, o moreno também o queria, e queria muito e a muito tempo.

Nota da Li: Como vocês sabem, o mundo todo comemora o dia dos Namorados, ou dia de São Valentin, em 14 de Fevereiro.

Agora minhas queridas e amadas Review:

**Serim** - Desculpe, não sei o que aconteceu, minha primeira Review foi anônima, mas quem entende esse site? Eu é que não! Mas quanto a fic, nesse capitulo eles não fizeram besteira, talvez nem façam mais. Beijos da Li.

**Kirina-Li **- Desculpe pelo ato falho do capitulo 3, realmente era para ser mais requintada a reação de Harry, mas acabei esquecendo. Aqui eu tento me redimir, espero que você aprove. Quanto a Gina, acho que é um pouco de minha própria imaginação, só alterei alguns dos meus desejos pela proposta da fic e per que Gina ainda não esta preparada para estar na cama com um homem, quanto mais dois. Obrigado e Beijos da Li.

**Windy Potter **- Aqui esta mais um para você aprovar! Obrigado pela opinião, adoro ver que estão gostando da minha fic. Beijos da Li.

Por enquanto é isso, vou tentar ser mais rápida que os Review e postar o próximo amanhã mesmo, mas é ele que me dá medo! Por enquanto é isso, então, beijos da Li.


	6. Enfrentando a Morte

**Por Você **

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade. Ne verdade, tia J.K. Rowling estava meio deprimida por não conseguir se tornar uma grande escritora e eu doei a ela os direitos sobre Potter e os outros. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas chocantes, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic.**

**Esse vai ser meu verdadeiro desafio, um capitulo sobre a batalha que definiria o destino da Comunidade Magica da Inglaterra. Vai ser multifocal, isso para mim quer dizer que a cada vai aparecer o ponto de vista e luta de cada um dos personagens. Não vou mostrar todos, eu acho, mas espero que fique algo bom e digno de ser lido. Entendam que posso conseguir ou fracassar totalmente, é a única parte em que me dá medo digitar. Tenho muito medo de fazer algo indigno da boa obra de Rowling. Mas ai vai...**

Enfrentando a Morte.

Harry aparatou para o Beco. Junto com ele ia toda a Ordem, mais Grope. Seria uma luta desigual para Grope, mas os aurores do Ministério também chegaram, a eles era destinada a luta contra os gigantes.

O Beco Diagonal era um lugar de sonhos, era assim que a maioria pensava nele. Os sonhos da infância, que se realizavam nas lojas iluminadas e cheirosas, entre os livros reluzentes e novos ou antigos e raros. A fedorenta farmácia, cheia com os mais diversos ingredientes para poções. A loja onde comprariam sua primeira varinha, sua primeira vassoura. O Beco era cheio de primeiras vezes. Toda e qualquer uma das lojas ali nos remetia a um sonho. O sonho do esporte, dos feitiços, das poções, o Beco Diagonal era o resumo da magia. Tudo era possível ali. E era isso que Voldemort queria destruir, o centro de tudo que era conhecido, o berço da magia Inglesa, que resistira ao fogo e as guerras, que se mantinha em pé e orgulhoso. A travessa do Tranco também fazia parte do Beco, com seus mistérios, suas trevas, mas era parte do Beco e não deveria ser dominada ou destruída.

A Fênix da Ordem foi conjurada, e voou no céu do centro de Londres, mostrando-se orgulhosa e corajosa. Assim eram os membros da Ordem, e estavam ali para acabar com aquela guerra.

A batalha começou, e prometia ser a mais longa e árdua batalha que o mundo magico já tinha visto.

Lupin viu os Dementadores, sentiu o frio e a escuridão que eles causavam, mas não ia se entregar a isso, não ele que perdera todos os amigos. Essa era sua batalha, era o último dos Marotos e lutava pelos Marotos. Lutaria com a coragem de Tiago e com a imprudência de Siriús. "Se é verdade que as pessoas que amamos nunca nos deixam, permanecem para sempre em nossos corações, então agora eu peço, para que meus amigos me ajudem, me dêem coragem e força", pensou Lupin soturno. O lobisomem preparou a varinha e recordou dos momentos que vivera em Hogwarts, das brincadeiras que fizera quando Maroto e gritou o feitiço:

- Expecto Patronum.

Uma imensa luz prateada saiu da varinha de Lupin, logo todos puderam ver o enorme lobo uivando e correndo para os dementadores. Lupin ria, os olhos alegres com as lembranças de seus amigos.

Nada traria de volta o sorriso de Tiago, a doçura de Lílian. Nada traria o som rouco da gargalhada de Siriús, mas ele podia lembrar, podia recordar de todos os momentos. O último dos Marotos gargalhava enquanto destruía muitos Dementadores. Os membros da AD que estavam ali para lutar contra os Dementadores se alegravam e assustavam ao ver o antigo professor. O lobisomem não lembrava em nada o professor sério e bondoso. Não, parecia um estudante maroto e louco por diversão. Somente Fred e Jorge entenderam que estavam vendo Aluado, um dos criadores do Mapa que garantira suas brincadeiras, lutando. O responsável Remo Lupin não existia ali, não, em seu lugar estava o Maroto Aluado que tinha arquitetado várias confusões.

Aluado não parava, a cada Dementador destruído surgiam mais e mais, todos atraídos pelas fortes lembranças dele, e isso o ajudava a derrota-los. Tinha sete anos de lembranças felizes em Hogwarts, tinha detenções e armações. Tinha dois anos de aventuras sobre a lua cheia para utilizar, não havia numero suficiente de Dementadores para sugar todas as lembranças dele.

Hagrid gelou, haviam cerca de vinte gigantes contra ele e Grope. Mais umas três gigantas contra Olímpia. Seria uma luta injusta, e nada limpa, mas ao lado deles tinham alguns aurores que usariam magias poderosas contra gigantes.

- Grope, eu entenderei se não quiser participar disso - Hagrid sorriu incerto para o irmão.

- Hagger, Grope quer luta!

- Olímpia?

- Não vou perder esse retorno as origens por nada, mom cher! - Olímpia piscou um olho para Hagrid.

A luta começou, Hagrid, Olímpia e Grope lutaram por sua vidas e pelas vidas de bruxos e bruxas que seriam brutalmente assassinados por aqueles gigantes enraivecidos.

Quando o último gigante caiu, morto aos pés de Hagrid, depois de uma descarga de energia magica acidental, Hagrid pode ver o estrago que acontecera. Sangue e morte, era uma cena aterradora, era isso que temera desde o inicio dessa guerra.

Grope estava caído, tinha lutado muito e era muito pequeno perto dos inimigos que enfrentara. Hagrid correu até o irmão, Olímpia já estava ao lado dele.

- Grope - Hagrid falou - vamos irmão, você vai ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem! Vamos te curar e voltaremos para a Floresta. Grope gosta da Floresta, não gosta?

Olímpia chorava enquanto olhava os irmãos.

- Hagger - o gigante apertou a mão do irmão - Grope gosta Hagger. Grope não voltar floresta, mas Hagger volta!

- Não Grope, você vai ficar bom, e nós vamos voltar para a Floresta. Eu preciso de você meu irmão.

Olímpia soluçou, abraçando Hagrid.

- Adeus, Hagger. Grope gostar ter irmão.

E com isso o último gigante da Ilha Inglesa morreu. Acabou ali, com aquele pequeno gigante o reinado de terror e medo que os gigantes construíram. E o último gigante seria pra sempre lembrado como um símbolo do que nunca foi entendido ou acolhido. O Último dos Gigantes tinha lutado ao lado de bruxos, tinha lutado pelo bem, contrariando tudo que se esperava de sua espécie. A partir desse dia, as criaturas magicas seriam vistas por uma nova ótica pelos bruxos britânicos. Pois o sacrifício desse gigante não seria esquecido. Sua coragem e bravura seriam ensinados como um lembrete contra o preconceito utilizado pelos bruxos para os que eram diferentes. Infelizmente esse entendimento viria tarde demais para os gigantes.

Snape sabia o que fazer, sabia que deveria se livrar da grande capa preta com capuz e mostrar seu verdadeiro lado nessa guerra. Deveria liberar os sobre Imperio, mas isso se mostrava uma tarefa muito difícil. Sua magia não era suficiente para acabar com esses Imperio.

- Finite Incantatem!

Viu a magia ser proferida pelas suas costas e viu o comensal que ia ataca-lo parar desorientado. Olhou para quem proferira o feitiço e encontrou Draco Malfoy sorrindo para ele.

- Malfoy, como conseguiu acabar com a maldição de Voldemort? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Simples, olhei o momento em que ele lançava um feitiço sobre Harry e Dumbledore - Draco explicou rápido - é normal que seu poder diminua, pois esta concentrado em outra coisa!

- Muito inteligente - Snape sibilou.

- Muito sonserino, o sr. quer dizer?

- Não é a mesma coisa?

Ambos sorriram com o canto da boca e atacaram os comensais sobressalentes, convocando os libertados a limparem seus nomes. Logo restavam somente os verdadeiros comensais para confrontar. E esses eles sabiam como lidar, eram perigosos, eram assassinos cruéis e frios, mas também eram covardes por esconder-se atras de mascaras e de um louco psicopata. Com Belatriz presa e Lúcio morto, não restava nenhum comensal digno de lutar com Severo Snape, o impiedoso Mestre em Poções, Espião da Ordem de Fênix.

Snape acabou com muitos comensais naquela noite. Foi frio e cruel, usou de Crucio tantas quanto os demais membros usavam Estupefaça e Expelliarmus. Mas a ele tinha sido concedida a autorização de utilizar dessas técnicas se necessário, a ele e a Moody, que também tinha muito ódio pelos Comensais.

Fred e Jorge não tinham tempo nem para falar, quando não eram Comensais enlouquecidos, eram Dementadores desesperados. Não estava sendo uma batalha fácil, e as pessoas que estavam no Beco na hora do ataque não ajudavam em nada, a maioria tinha se escondido, dando aos comensais munição. Era um verdadeiro inferno ter de desviar dos ataques proferidos por civis controlados por Imperius.

Não podiam ferir essas pessoas, mas Snape e Draco faziam um bom trabalho em quebrar a maldição, só não estava sendo rápido o suficiente.

A varinha de Fred foi lançada longe e Jorge protegia o irmão com o corpo, mas logo não poderia deter todos os ataques.

- Jorge, lembra do que sonhamos em fazer na primeira vez que entramos na Olivaras? - Fred perguntou.

- Explodir a loja?

- Não, antes.

- Pegar todas as varinhas?

- Isso, que tal?

- Vamos lá.

Os gêmeos sorriram um para o outro e correram para dentro da Olivaras, lá Fred escolheu uma nova varinha para si. Isolaram a loja depois que saíram, assim somente os membros da Ordem poderiam entrar ali, afinal não era inteligente deixar comensais se abastecerem com mais varinhas. Quando olharam para frente viram cerca de nove comensais esperando por eles, estavam cercados.

Ergueram as varinhas prontos para morrer lutando e ouviram o barulho de alguém aparatando. Ao lado deles apareceu Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e Rony, os irmãos Weasley estavam juntos. Seis cabeças ruivas emparelhadas, seis pares de olhos das mais diversas tonalidades apresentando um brilho travesso e determinado. O Fogo Weasley se mostrava em toda a sua força, com todo o seu poder. Assim os seis irmãos mostraram que nada poderia vencer o Fogo de um Weasley. Logo os comensais se arrependeriam de desafia-los, pois os irmãos mostraram que o Fogo que queimava em seus espíritos podia aquecer até a fria morte.

Ao terminarem com os nove comensais os irmãos se olharam, tinham mais a fazer e não era o memento ainda de comemorar. Mas seguiram unidos, lado a lado, lutando juntos contra o que aparecesse na frente deles.

Harry observava Dumbledore duelar com Voldemort. Os dois eram incríveis, faziam magias que Harry julgava que nunca conseguiria. Eram rápidos e eficientes, mas Dumbledore não podia matar Voldemort, o poder dele não chegava a tanto. Sabia que Voldemort estava em sua mente, assim como Harry estava na mente de Voldemort. Sabia também que a hora chegara, a hora de enfrentar seu maior inimigo. Sem nenhum medo no coração começou a lembrar da Profecia que por três anos lhe tirara o sono e minava a esperança, mas que agora lhe trazia um estranho acalento.

"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...", pensou Harry enquanto se aproximava de Voldemort e tomava o lugar de Dumbledore na luta.

- Então Potter, acredita que já tem poder suficiente para me vencer?

"...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês...", continuou lembrando Harry enquanto atacava e defendia. Quieto para qualquer coisa que não fosse feitiço ou maldição, e totalmente mudo as provocações de Voldemort.

- Não vai falar nada Potter? Vai me falar toda a profecia dessa vez?

"...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece...". ecoou na mente de Harry e Voldemort.

- Que poder é esse que tu tem e eu desconheço, eu tenho todo o poder do mundo! - esbravejou Voldemort ao ver o jovem a sua frente nem piscar. Harry não vacilara em momento algum.

"...um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...", Voldemort estava pasmo.

- Então acha que esta pronto para me matar, Potter! Eu vou derrota-lo e destruir seus amigos patéticos, assim como fiz com seus pais!

"...aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar...", terminou de lembrar.

- Desista Potter, e talvez eu deixe você viver. Desista agora, nunca poderá me vencer!

- Tenho só uma coisa para te falar, Voldemort - Harry falou calmo - eu já venci! Independente do fim desse duelo, eu venci! Já te desafiei várias vezes e sai vivo de inteiro de todas elas, e saia mais forte, mais determinado. Com apenas um ano eu te venci, te tornei aquele espirito agourento, sem corpo e quase sem poderes. Eu te forcei a viver como o parasita que você era, vivendo dentro de criaturas indignas para manter-se vivo. Fui eu, foi o poder que tu não tem e não entende. Um poder maior que a vida, mais forte que a morte. Um poder que é tão simples e tão antigo e sempre é raro e novo. Um poder que muitos tem e poucos entendem. Esse poder, que eu tenho e você nunca conseguiu se mostra aqui, nesse campo de batalha hoje. Ele é visto nos olhos e gestos de todos os que lutam pela justiça e bem comum.

- Quer que eu acredite que seu patético exercito é tão poderoso assim? - Voldemort sibilou com raiva - esses inúteis estudantes e aurores fracassados?

- Olhe para eles, meu patético exercito, como vocês chama - Harry fez um gesto com a mão, apontando os companheiros.

Voldemort e Harry contemplaram Lupin afastando os Dementadores enquanto ria, os irmãos Weasley derrotando comensais lado a lado e Hagrid chorando abraçado a Olímpia a morte do irmão. Dumbledore sorria, entendia o que Harry estava fazendo e previa o que ia fazer, e por isso temia por seu pupilo mais brilhante.

- Não vejo nenhum poder excepcional - Voldemort se irritou.

- Isso porque tu nunca quis ver, sempre esteve com os olhos tapados para esse poder - Harry falou invadindo Voldemort.

Harry invadiu Voldemort. Sentiu a dor do outro, sentiu também toda sua ganância e maldade e sentiu isso correr por suas veias como um delicioso e quente veneno. Quase se esqueceu de quem era e o que tinha de fazer. Passara noites e mais noites estudando formas de derrotar Voldemort e o descobrira por acaso o feitiço que Voldemort usara nele no Ministério, na noite que Siriús morrera. Sabia dos riscos também, podia morrer ali dentro. Podia nunca mais sair dali, só tinha uma chance e faria isso ser suficiente.

"Olhe de novo Voldemort, olhe com os meus olhos", pensou Harry enquanto guiava os olhos de Voldemort de volta ao campo de batalha. Lá estava o amor que Lupin sentia pelos amigos mortos a anima-lo e fazer seu patrono correr tão poderoso. Ali com os Weasley que lutavam lado a lado, desconhecendo barreiras e desentendimentos pessoais quando um dos irmãos estava em perigo. Ali estava o amor, no coração consumido de Hagrid que chorava a morte do irmão.

Harry mostrou também o amor em vários níveis diferentes, em todos os que lutavam por um amanhã melhor, em todos os que acreditavam por aquilo que lutavam. Mostrou Dumbledore os olhando com medo, apreensão e amor. Conduziu os olhos de Voldemort até Draco. E nesse momento Harry não conseguiu reter e esconder os próprios sentimentos e pensamentos. A cena de Draco, sorrindo após ter ajudado Snape a se levantar, com os olhos brilhantes, os cabelos despenteados, tão lindo. Harry sentiu todo o amor que guardava pelo sonserino e por isso foi expulso de Voldemort. Piscou os olhos e estava novamente em frente ao bruxo.

- Não, isso é para fracos Potter - Voldemort rosnou, vacilando - só fracos acreditam nisso.

- Isso se chama amor, Voldemort. Amor, e não nos torna mais fracos, ao contrario, nos enche de força, nos faz acreditar. Nos anima a lutar, nos faz maiores e melhores - Harry explicou - Todo tipo de amor é um poder, um poder que não pode ser guardado ou escondido. Esse poder eu carrego comigo desde que fui concebido, foi esse poder que me salvou quando você tentou me matar. Quando eu ainda era um indefeso bebê. Esse poder que me livrou de você naquela noite no Ministério, uma coisa que você não entende e talvez nunca vá entender.

- Você é patético Potter - Voldemort falou - Patético, e vai morrer por causa desse sentimento. Pensou que poderia me derrotar só com isso? Com esse sentimento pequeno e indigno? Foi isso que o louco do Dumbledore lhe ensinou?

- Voldemort - Harry falou calmo empunhando sua varinha - Eu já derrotei você, quando você entrou em mim no Ministério, me mostrou a forma de te derrotar. Você sempre esquece algum detalhe, Tom.

- Idiotice, Potter.

- Avada Kedavra - gritaram ambos juntos, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam a volta deles.

Como sempre que varinhas irmãs se confrontavam, um fio dourado e tremeluzente as uniu. As maldições se uniram no meio desse fio e ficou estática lá, esperando o lado mais forte envia-la para o mais fraco.

Ficou claro para todos que aquela seria a ultima batalha, o mais forte ganharia.

- Potter, você vai morrer. Enfim vou acabar com você !

- Talvez - Harry falou simples, segurando com força a varinha que trepidava.

- O que Potter, sem medo de morrer?

- Não, nunca tive medo de morrer, Voldemort - Harry falou franco - uma vez, um amigo me falou que para uma mente bem estruturada a morte é só a aventura seguinte. Estou pronto para a próxima aventura, Voldemort.

- Então não teme deixar seus patéticos amigos aqui?

- Não, eles são forte, sabem o que fazer. Tenho amigos do outro lado também. Sofreria, eles também, mas não temo morrer. Temo muito mais viver como você, sem amor, sem ninguém que me ame e que eu ame também.

- Quer dizer, tão poderoso, Potter?

- Não, digo viver assim, como você. Você é temido, não respeitado ou amado. Nunca foi, nem por sua mãe, nem por ninguém. Eu já fui humilhado e maltratado, mas sempre fui amado, mesmo não sabendo. Sempre tive amigos fieis ao meu lado, sempre tive a quem recorrer. Por mais que fosse difícil, por mais que fosse solitário, eu tinha o amanhã, tinha quem me desse a mão. Isso já me faz vencedor, esse sentimento que eu desperto em todos a minha volta. Você desperta o medo eu a admiração e admiração é um tipo de amor.

- Mentira, eu não preciso de uma coisa tão inútil quanto esses sentimentos que você se orgulha tanto de ter e despertar!

- Todos precisamos, Tom. Até você...

Harry murmurou olhando nos olhos vermelhos de Voldemort enquanto a Maldição oscilava de um lado para o outro, inserta de quem atingir. E Harry sorriu, fechando os olhos e relembrando de todos os momentos que vivera, toda sua vida, todos que conheceu. Relembrou do momento que soube que era um bruxo, vendo Hagrid lhe falar seu passado. Da primeira vez que subira em uma vassoura, de sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto e a sensação de Ter o pomo nas mãos. Lembrou da risada de Siriús, os conselhos sensatos de Lupin, as aulas de oclumência com Snape, os elogios de Dumbledore e das reprimendas de McGonagall. Lembrou das aventuras com os amigos, das lutas com os membros da Ordem. Lembrou de Gina sorrindo e de Lílian em seus braços. Lembrou do primeiro sorriso que vira afiliada dando para ele. Lembrou de Draco, com suas implicâncias escolares e o gosto do beijo que tinham dado. "A profecia estava errada. Eu vivi! Mesmo com Voldemort vivo, eu vivi e vivi muito bem!", pensou Harry sorrindo.

A ligação estourou com tudo em Voldemort, atingindo o bruxo das trevas bem no peito. Harry ainda podia ouvir o resto de um "Porque?" que o bruxo pensara antes de morrer.

- Por que o amor é a magia mais pura e verdadeira que existe.

Harry falou baixo, para o corpo daquele que tinha siso seu maior inimigo. E suspirou pela vida errônea e perdida que aquele órfão tivera.

- O que vai fazer agora, Harry? - Dumbledore perguntou se pondo ao lado de Harry.

- Viver! Amar! E esperar pelo próximo Lorde das Trevas, pois sei que sempre haverá um próximo.

- Lembre-se apenas de que nunca estará sozinho, Harry - Dumbledore falou calmo.

- E quando eu estive? - Harry perguntou sorrindo.

- Nunca, meu menino, nunca - Dumbledore falou sereno, vendo que o menino magricela que conhecera já era um homem, pronto para olhar com sabedoria para tudo que a vida pudesse jogar sobre ele.

Aquela foi a maior batalha magica que o mundo já viu. A Fênix brilhou no céu da Inglaterra, e em todos os lugares da ilha, fogos e corujas foram vistos. A Comunidade Magica estava em festa. Harry Potter tinha derrotado de uma vez por todas a Voldemort.

No final da batalha, toda a população de gigantes e dementadores tinha sido dizimada e nenhum Comensal da Morte tinha escapado ao Julgamento. Não havia mais perigo, e a única batalha que tinham pela frente era contra a descrença e o preconceito da comunidade bruxa. Lobisomens e meio-gigantes e um gigante tinham lutado pela Ordem, tinham arriscado suas vidas por aqueles que ficaram protegidos em casa e no Ministério. Por isso mereciam consideração, por terem mostrado mais coragem e altruísmo que o próprio Ministro da Magia. Dumbledore obrigaria o Ministério a casar todos os decretos restritivos a lobisomens ou mestiços, e a reformular seus conceitos sobre as criaturas magicas que os rodeavam.

Na orla da Floresta Proibida em Hogwarts, um centauro olhava o céu.

- Marte parou de brilhar hoje, o mundo magico mais uma vez foi salvo e Júpiter brilha trazendo mudanças - Firenze murmurou e sorriu - Harry Potter conseguiu.

Notas da Li:

Não ficou como eu queria, mas isso nunca vai ficar, então eu postei agora para não deletar e fazer coisa pior. Espero a compreensão de todos. Obrigado a todos que lêem essa fic e Beijos da Li.


	7. A Coragem Grifindor

**Por Você **

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade. Ne verdade, tia J.K. Rowling estava meio deprimida por não conseguir se tornar uma grande escritora e eu doei a ela os direitos sobre Potter e os outros. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas chocantes, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic.**

A Coragem Grifindor

Draco andava de um lado para o outro da grande sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy. Gina e Lílian só observavam o furioso loiro, desde que ele tinha invadido a sala, a cinco minutos, esperando que ele lhes revela-se o motivo de sua ira. Embora Gina já soubesse o por que daquela demonstração de raiva. Resolveu interferir quando os vidros e cristais começaram a trepidar.

- Fale Draco.

O loiro parou, olhou para Gina duro, e Gina percebeu que ele não tinha notado que ela e Lílian estavam ali.

- O que, ou melhor, quem causou toda essa ira?

- Potter.

A resposta era sempre essa, Potter. Gina escondeu o sorriso, sabia que seria um erro mostrar que se divertia com a aflição do loiro.

- O que tem Harry?

- Aquele insensível, idiota, desprezível...

- Porque?

- Faz um mês hoje, um mês que aquele idiota insensível sumiu - Draco falou exasperado.

Gina lembrou do comunicado que Harry fizera depois de derrota Voldemort. Harry tinha exigido um Ministro mais forte e menos vacilante, mais preocupado com as criaturas magicas e sugeriu o nome de Artur Weasley, que acabou por ser eleito. Pediu também para ser deixado em paz, pois ele lutara por paz. Mas o que mais chocara a todos os amigos do moreno, foi o aviso de que se ausentaria durante uma semana ou duas, ninguém deveria ir atras dele, ninguém deveria tentar saber onde ele estava. Harry se escondera tão bem que não deixara nenhum rastro ou sinal de onde fora. E era por isso que Draco estava tão irritado.

- Ele avisou, Draco. Daqui a pouco ele volta.

- Se não voltar, eu vou ir atras dele. Ai vou falar umas verdades para aquele idiota e depois vou mata-lo de forma lenta e dolorosa.

- É sempre assim que heróis são recebidos ao voltar para casa? Por que eu esperava um acolhida melhor, depois de tanto tempo longe.

Draco e Gina viraram ao mesmo tempo. Na porta estava Harry Potter, e ele parecia mais lindo do que nunca. Os cabelos despenteados pelo vento, os olhos brilhantes de alegria. No rosto um sorriso deslumbrante e malicioso, o corpo forte encostado displicentemente no batente da porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Gina foi a primeira a sair do choque e correu para o amigo, abraçando-o para constatar que era ele mesmo e não uma alucinação.

Harry mantinha os olhos presos nos prateados enquanto abraçava Gina.

- Harry, que bom que voltou - a ruiva falou alegre.

Gina olhou o amigo e viu onde seus olhos se entravam, por isso pegou Lílian nos braços e saiu da sala.

- Vamos, filha. Não queremos atrapalhar esses dois - murmurou Gina enquanto saia fechando a porta.

Ambos se olharam em silencio. Draco ainda estava parado, olhando sério para o moreno que se aproximava como um felino. Queria gritar, toda raiva que sentira daquele maldito moreno, desaparecera ao olhar aqueles olhos verdes, aquela boca vermelha que não saia de seus pensamentos e sonhos.

- Estou aqui, Draco. Pode me matar que quiser, mas antes...

- Antes? - perguntou o loiro com arrogância.

Harry deixou um sorriso sedutor brincar em seus lábios, enquanto se acercava do loiro e o puxava para um beijo.

A magia se formou envolta deles enquanto se beijavam, demostrando no beijo toda saudade, insegurança e amor que sentiam. Não foi um beijo terno, embora possuísse ternura, nem doce, embora a doçura estivesse lá. Foi um beijo de amor, capaz de derreter os ossos do corpo com o calor que gerava, foi cheio de paixão, angustias e promessas. As bocas fundindo, os corpos colados um no outro, buscando apoio e conforto, as mão incertas e hesitantes. Nenhum dos dois soube quanto tempo ficaram ali se beijando, nem importava a eles isso. Estavam juntos novamente, isso era tudo que importava. Isso era tudo que.

- Pode matar agora - Harry murmurou com voz rouca, quando o beijo acabou - já posso morrer.

Harry olhou os olhos desfocados de Draco.

- Quem vai te matar? - Draco murmurou inseguro.

Harry riu deliciado, envaidecido pelo esquecimento do loiro, fazendo o outro despertar e descobrir o porque do riso.

- Isso não foi griforniano, Potter.

- Eu sei, passei um mês inteiro sozinho, tentando saber o que era meu e o que era Voldemort em mim. O tempo todo pensando em estar com você, em falar contigo, em te beijar assim como beijei agora. Quase enlouqueci por causa disso. Você quase me enlouqueceu!

Draco focou seus olhos nos verde esmeralda a sua frente, ali estava a sinceridade e paixão. Draco também se orgulhou em poder ver a luxuria e o amor naqueles lindos olhos.

- Bem feito - Draco murmurou.

- Não podia estar aqui contigo com aquela bagagem, não podia te contaminar com aquilo que trazia de Voldemort - Harry falou sincero.

- Muito griforniano isso, nós da sonserinos não nos importaríamos com isso.

- Era importante para mim - Harry falou vacilando.

Pensara muito sobre ele e sobre o loiro. Acabara acreditando que o sonserino o amava, mas não tinha certeza e o sonserino lhe minava a confiança. Talvez estivesse enganado e o sonserino só o desejasse. Mas tinha tomado uma decisão durante as longas noites que passara sozinho, se renovando e purgando o mal de seu corpo e mente. Tinha resolvido que ia se arriscar mais uma vez, ia se declarar para Draco Malfoy, custe o que custasse.

- Eu sei - Draco falou ao ver a confusão nos olhos do moreno - e é por isso que não vou te matar agora.

- Obrigado - Harry sussurrou confuso - eu acho...

- Disponha.

- Sabe, Draco - Harry falou enquanto ajeitava uma meça de cabelo loiro para trás da orelha e juntando toda a coragem que tinha - não sei até hoje o porque, dentre tantos homens interessantes e fáceis de se lidar, eu fui me apaixonar logo pelo mais sonserino dentre eles.

Draco pestanejou, entendendo o insulto e a declaração velados naquela frase. Assimilando isso, sorriu.

- Quando?

- No sexto ano, quando tu resolveu aposentar aquele infame gel para cabelos e começou a deixa-los soltos. Me dava aflição não poder tira-los dos seus olhos toda vez que eles caiam. Mas conseguia me controlar, ai você vinha com aquelas piadinhas e eu tinha ganas de te agarrar, as vezes para bater, as vezes para beijar.

- Sexto ano?

- Sim, dai fiquei uns meses tentando entender, depois achei que não ai dar em nada. Era mais fácil você me matar a me beijar, então fui atras de emoções para esquecer você.

- E...

- Nunca consegui realmente te esquecer, mesmo quando eu me julgava apaixonado por alguém, eu sabia, bem no fundo que não era real. Que era você que eu queria, e isso me frustrava, procurar você em outros porque eu não podia te ter. Fora que eu achava que acabaríamos nos confrontando em batalha, achava que você seria um Comensal da Morte como seu pai, e eu não poderia feri-lo ou mata-lo.

- E...

- Então você salvou Gina. Ai eu fiquei sabendo de que lado você estava, comecei a ter mais contato contigo, a te conhecer. Cada dia te amando mais, cada vez te querendo mais. Mas acreditava que você era hetero, depois que amava a Gina e não queria destruir isso. Dai aconteceu aquele beijo.

Draco só suspirou.

- Então eu tive que entrar em Voldemort naquela noite, era a única forma de deixar um pouco de mim nele, um eco do que eu era e que ele nunca seria. Mas um pouco mais dele veio comigo. Eu senti em mim a ganância e a ambição dele, e precisava me livrar disso, precisava ficar sozinho para ser novamente eu mesmo.

- E...

- Demorou mais do que eu esperava, mas eu consegui e estou aqui, por você, para te dizer que te amo!

Draco olhou bem para Harry, sabia que estava inarticulado e agradeceu pelo moreno não ter comentado isso embora soubesse que ele tinha percebido. Harry Potter, o cara que ele amava, por quem se arriscara, estava ali, na frente dele, em uma das salas da Mansão Malfoy, declarando que sempre o amara e que voltara para ele!

- Vou entender se você não corresponde, ou não se sente seguro para aceitar o meu amor. estou disposto a aceitar o que você quiser me dar, Draco. Só não...

- Eu te amo Potter - Draco falou interrompendo o moreno - te amo desde o sexto ano também. Fiz loucuras nessa guerra por que te amava.

Harry parou ao ouvir a declaração de Draco. O loiro também o amava. O sorriso que Harry deu foi o mais belo que Draco já vira, e saber que o moreno sorria para ele e por que o amava lhe aquecia a alma. Todo o sofrimento e dor que passara naquela guerra valia a pena, só por poder ver aquele sorriso.

- Perdemos tanto tempo - Harry murmurou beijando a face do loiro.

- Não, não perdemos, só nos atrasamos um pouquinho - Draco falou enquanto puxava Harry para um novo beijo.

Snape entrava inquieto na casa da Ordem. Aparatara para lá depois de ter tido uma estranha conversa com o Dumbledore.

O Diretor estava preocupado com Lupin. Fazia um mês que a guerra acabara, mas o licantropo não tinha perdido a euforia que o guiara em batalha, e isso era muito perigoso nessa época do mês. Lupin precisaria de toda a energia para passar por essa lua cheia, a maior do ano. Mas parecia que o sensato e sereno Lupin não se lembrava disso, não, Aluado não se importava.

Sabia que o lobisomem não estava comendo, nem dormindo. Passava dias e mais dias fechado em uma das salas da Ordem, escrevendo pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos, enquanto murmurava e ria sozinho. Dumbledore temia que fosse loucura e Snape se preocupou por isso. Tinha tido vários problemas com os Marotos em Hogwarts, odiava Tiago Potter com toda força de seu ser. Desprezava Siriús , por coisas que ninguém alem de Dumbledore sabia. Mas não conseguia definir o que exatamente sentia por Lupin, e era isso que o martirizava.

As vezes queria acariciar, as vezes matar aquele sensato Maroto. Lembrava da primeira vez que vira Lupin, sentado muito comportado em um dos vagões do trem, era o primeiro ano deles. Se havia alguém para culpar a união dos Marotos, esse alguém era o próprio Snape. Ele lembrava muito bem da ternura que experimentara ao ver o jovem Lupin, cansado, mas alerta, dentro de um dos vagões, tal sentimento o pegou de surpresa.

Não fora educado para ter esse tipo de sentimentos, não fora educado para ter sentimentos. Era uma maquina, uma cópia de seu pai, fora castigado até abolir tudo que fosse considerado fraqueza, quando foi para Hogwarts era um poço de amargura, desprezo e ódio. Únicas emoções que um Snape se permitia sentir, tudo que precisava para viver.

Mas o menino o desarmara e isso o enfureceu, por isso resolveu castigar o sujeito. Má idéia e má hora, Potter estava passando pelo corredor, procurando um maldito lugar para sentar. Potter e Snape eram como água e óleo, não se misturavam. Membros dessas famílias no mesmo ambiente acabavam como pólvora e fogo, isso quer dizer: Explosão. E Lupin saiu machucado, acabando por ser defendido por Tiago.

Black passava pelo mesmo corredor e ouvira o feitiço que atingira Lupin, não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas foi logo com a cara do moreno de cabelos arrepiados e olhar irado. Snape acabou juntando os causadores de todas as suas dores e humilhações. Era tudo culpa dele, e culpa de Lupin por sempre lhe despertar essa maldita ternura.

Balançando a cabeça, como que pra afastar os pensamentos indesejados e antigas memórias. Rumou decidido para a sala onde Lupin se encontrava. O caos que vira na guerra era bem parecido com o estado daquela pequena sala.

O sofá bagunçado, coberto por fotos, cartões barulhentos e velhos que cantavam a anos as mesmas canções fanhosas. A escrivaninha tomada por muitos pergaminhos displicentemente espalhados, e vários desses mesmos pergaminhos amassados e rasgados no chão. Mas o que chocou Snape foi a visão de Lupin no meio dessa loucura toda.

Abatido, faminto e eufórico. O licantropo escrevia furiosamente, seus olhos vermelhos por noites insones, suas vestes abertas e amarrotadas, moldando cada curva e saliência do corpo magro e cansado. Mais uma vez Snape sentiu a ternura que lhe invadia ao ver o lobisomem, e mais uma vez sentiu raiva por isso.

- Lupin, quer se matar por acaso? Por que se quiser eu terei imenso prazer de fazer isso por você!

Snape ficou ainda mais frustrado e irado ao notar que o outro nem o notara, tão concentrado estava com o que escrevia.

Borbulhando em ira, ficou encostado na porta, observando o sorriso feliz e brilhante que se formava lentamente nos lábios de Lupin. Quase sorriu também, quase.

- Pronto - Lupin murmurou.

- Que bom que resolveu voltar para nós, agora poderia me dizer o que exatamente esta fazendo?

Lupin piscou atordoado, olhando Snape como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

- Eu estava escrevendo, e...

- Que você estava escrevendo é obvio, mas pode me explicar o porque de estar trancado nessa sala, sem comer ou dormir direito?

- Eu tive uma idéia depois da batalha, estava botando-a em pratica.

Lupin baixou os olhos e só então notou o estado da sala. procurou sua varinha por sobre a mesa e acabou encontrando-a atras de sua orelha. "Como ela foi para atras da minha orelha?", se perguntava Lupin enquanto fazia um feitiço para atrair todos os pergaminhos inutilizados e joga-los no lixo. Notou também suas fotos e cartões e os enviou para dentro da caixa em que os guardava. Olhou para Snape, incerto do que falar.

- Viu, a sala já esta limpa novamente - falou inseguro.

- Sim, a sala esta limpa, e eu me importo muito com isso! Virei uma maldita dona de casa agora por acaso? - Snape sibilou - Olhe para você Lupin, quer morrer?

Lupin baixou os olhos para si, incerto do que encontraria. Viu as vestes gastas e manchadas com que duelara no Beco, a mesma camisa, que havia sido branca, que aparecia indecentemente transparente por ente as vestes abertas. Fitou a calça suja de barro e sangue, as meias pretas. "Onde estarão meus sapatos?", pensou varrendo a sala com o olhar. Encontrou-os jogados atras da cadeira em que estava.

- Quanto tempo faz que eu estou aqui? - perguntou assustado.

- Um mês - Snape falou devagar, de forma letal.

- Um mês? Nossa para mim foi ontem.

Lupin tentou dar um sorriso, mas ele saiu incerto e vacilante.

- Um mês - Snape fez um pausa - sem comer ou dormir direito, imerso nesses pergaminhos. Você enlouqueceu Lupin?

- Calma, Severo - Lupin murmurou - não estou tão mau assim.

Diante do olhar de fria descrença que o sonserino lhe lançou, Lupin resolveu se levantar e mostrar que ainda podia controlar seu corpo. Teve uma forte vertigem ao se levantar, e só não acabou no chão por que Snape o amparara.

- Não esta tão mau? Claro - Snape rugiu furioso - tem idéia de como esta cheirando?

Lupin soltou apenas um esgar ao sentir o próprio cheiro. Fraco e enjoado, agora acreditava que tinha ficado um mês dentro daquela sala.

Snape viu que o outro não conseguiria se manter em pé então agiu por instinto e o pegou no colo, carregando-o para fora da sala e marchando para a banheira mais próxima. Quando chegou no banheiro, murmurou um feitiço para a banheira se encher.

- Consegue se despir sozinho? - perguntou duro.

- Claro - Lupin respondeu com voz fraca, ainda desorientado. Piscou umas duas vezes ao ser posto no chão e tentou se manter em pé e tirar as vestes. Descobriu que estava fraco demais para fazer qualquer uma das duas coisas.

Snape soltou um esgar enquanto tirava as vestes do licantropo. O ajudou a entrar na banheira e lhe entregou um sabonete.

- Lave-se enquanto providencio algo para comer!

Lupin estremeceu com a ordem e corou. Snape soltou mais um esgar e marchou para fora do banheiro.

"Maldito Lobisomem", pensava Snape enquanto fazia um caldo leve mas forte para alimentar aquele que fazia seu coração bater descontrolado. Malditos rubores e sorrisos. Pelo menos para isso Black tinha servido, por Lupin na linha. Quando Siriús estava vivo, o lobisomem nunca ficava sem se alimentar ou dormir. "E maldito Siriús Black também!", Snape amaldiçoava em pensamentos.

Deu um sorriso sombrio quando viu que o caldo ficara pronto. Esperava que o lobisomem não tivesse se afogado na banheira.

Arrumou uma terrina de sopa e subiu as escadas, rumo ao banheiro onde deixara Lupin. Encontrou o lobisomem enrolado em uma toalha. Observou dissimuladamente o corpo magro e cheio de marcas do outro, era um corpo esguio, com músculos bem desenvolvidos, mas suave. Lupin era lindo, com seus serenos olhos e cabelos castanhos, sua boca que sempre parecia pronta para sorrir, como se o lobisomem tivesse muitos motivos para isso.

Snape percebeu Lupin corar mais uma vez. Olhou curioso para ele, tentando saber o que o fazia corar tanto.

- Venha - Snape falou frio - deite-se antes que caia mais uma vez.

Lupin seguiu Snape até um dos quartos, viu o moreno lhe indicar que se deitasse e não se fez de rogado. Deitou na cama e sentiu a maciez dos lençóis. Eram como caricias para o corpo cansado. Sentiu a bandeja em seu colo e olhou para a terrina de caldo. Descobriu que estava faminto, por isso comeu com avidez.

Quando terminou olhou para o sonserino que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Nunca entendera Snape, nunca descobrira seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Sempre lhe atraíra essa aura de poder e frieza que o moreno exalava. Durante anos se sentira atraído pelo magnetismo cruel do outro, mas nunca se aproximara muito do moreno, não era masoquista. Não desejava ser rejeitado pelo sonserino, mas resolveu tentar algo que sempre quisera fazer, qualquer coisa podia alegar exaustão mental e loucura.

- Obrigado, Severo - Lupin falou cansado mas agradecido - e desculpe o transtorno.

Snape observou o homem que estava na cama, podia ver a sinceridade ali, e via um brilho diferente naqueles belos olhos castanhos, mas não sabia o que era aquele brilho. Se aproximou da cama para desprezar os agradecimentos e desculpas quando sentiu algo lhe puxando a nuca.

Lupin o beijava apaixonadamente. Snape tentou se desvencilhar, tentou protestar, mas seu corpo acabou falando mais alto que sua mente e acabou correspondendo ao beijo com igual ardor.

"Há muito tempo que eu quero provar esses lábios", pensaram os dois enquanto aproveitavam o beijo.

Notas da Li: obrigado a todos que lêem essa fic.

**Youko Julia Yagami** - adorei saber que a batalha ficou boa. Aqui esta mais um capitulo, desculpe a demora, prometo me esforçar mais! Juro! O que achou do que escrevi sobre a dica que me deu? Espero que esse novo casal esteja a seu gosto, pois pensando em você que eu acrescentei-os. Obrigado e Beijos da Li.

**Paty Black** - É muito diferente pra mim ler algo que veio de dentro da minha cabeça, as emoções ficam confusas e eu acabo não tendo toda a objetividade para saber se esta bom ou não, por isso fiquei em duvida no capitulo da batalha, obrigado por me mostrar que ficou realmente bom. Valeu e Beijos da Li.

**Ainsley Haynes** - Obrigado pela critica, vou tentar prestar mais atenção nas seqüências. Beijos da Li.


	8. Por Você

Draco acordou devagar, sentindo o calor do corpo de Harry junto ao seu. Era uma ótima sensação esta, a de ter o corpo de seu amado junto a ele. Harry era um madrugador, mas Draco conseguira acordar antes dele pela primeira vez em quase dez anos que estavam juntos. Olhou o homem adormecido ao seu lado e sorriu. Harry conseguia ficar mais lindo a cada dia que passava, e era completamente seu.

Draco riu ao lembrar do ultimo ataque de ciúmes que tinha tido, faiam alguns dias. Tinha prensado Blaize Zambini na parede e ameaçado o ex-colega até o outro quase desmaiar de medo. Harry descobrira sobre o incidente e ficara rindo dele por vários minutos, achando o ciúme de Draco muito infantil. Draco começara uma briga e eles acabaram de mau e a briga se prolongara por vários dias até que naquela noite eles ficaram totalmente de bem novamente.

Draco sorriu mais uma vez e inspirou profundamente, aspirando o perfume que Harry tinha. Harry cheirava a noites quentes de verão, misteriosas e cheias de promessas. Assim também era Harry, misterioso, quente e cheio de promessas, varias delas cumpridas no decorrer daqueles dez anos.

Muitas coisas lhes foram negadas durante a infância, coisas importantes como amor, amizade e compreensão. Mas eles não sofria mais pela carência daquilo, não eles tinham um ao outro e tinham...

- Bom dia, amor - Harry falou sonolento, puxando Draco mais para perto e se aninhando a ele.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco.

Draco ouviu Harry suspirar, abrindo os imensos olhos verdes e encarando-o sugestivamente.

- Sabe, loiro, estava tendo um ótimo sonho. Não quer que eu lhe mostre o que eu sonhava?

Draco riu, conhecendo muito bem a disposições matinais de Harry. Ainda se arrepiava ao ouvi-lo chamando-o de loiro, meu loiro quase sempre.

- Quem sabe eu me interesse por esse seu sonho - Draco falou devagar passando a mão de forma insinuante no peito largo e nu do moreno.

Foi como se tivessem desafiado a ira de Deus, pois em um momento estavam só os dois sobre a cama, com pensamentos nada pudicos e no outro estavam sendo soterrados por cinco crianças alegres e marotas.

Draco conseguiu se arrastar para fora da cama, frustrado. Olhou a cena que se desenrolava no lugar onde estava. Harry estava sendo brutalmente agredido por travesseiros e atordoado pelo som das risas infantis. Draco teve de rir da cena. Harry Potter, o bruxo mais poderoso e temido do mundo magico, auror competente e pai indulgente estava vermelho e sem fôlego, em seus olhos se via a alegria e frustração. Isso tranqüilizou Draco, era bom saber que não fora só ele que tivera seus planos adiados até os monotrilhos dormirem.

- Crianças, parem - Draco falou baixo e autoritário - senão vão ficar órfãos, lembrem-se de que se matarem o Harry, ninguém vai lhes levar para jogar quadribol.

AS crianças pararam o que estavam fazendo no ato. Lílian ainda segurava um travesseiro pronto para acertar Harry na cabeça, pareceu considerar a ameaça. Depois, como era Lílian e uma travesseirada não ia matar Harry, bateu e correu para fora da cama, indo se esconder atras de Draco.

- Obrigado - Harry falou rindo - é bom saber que vocês ainda vêem uma utilidade pra esse velho pai.

As crianças riram deliciadas, enquanto Harry recomeçava a brincadeira atacando-os um a um com o travesseiro.

- Eles são sempre tão infantis, não é pai? - Lílian perguntou fazendo cara de seria.

- É verdade - Draco falou também serio, enquanto alcançava um travesseiro e acertava a pasma ruiva.

Ficaram um bom tempo assim, até que as crianças pedissem clemência e a briga de travesseiros acabasse. Nessa hora notaram Gina parada na porta, rindo deles.

- Lílian, Henry, Mick, Ana e Sara, nem pensem em recomeçar essa guerra - Gina falou rindo, mas sendo respeitada - Não falei pra vocês não incomodarem seus pais hoje?

- Mas qual é a graça de comemorar dez anos de união sem os filhos? - perguntou Sara ingênua.

- Acredite doçura, papai reza pra você demorar muito pra descobrir - Harry falou terno enquanto beijava o rostinho da filha.

Draco riu do comentário de Harry, também torcia para que eles não descobrissem tão cedo a graça de se comemorar algo a sós com seu parceiro.

- Mas eles prometeram nos levar hoje ao Beco, as cartas chegaram - Henry falou convicto.

- É, temos de comprar nosso material, nossas vestes - Mick comentou.

- Nossas varinhas - Ana completou.

- Já temos onze anos, já vamos para Hogwarts - Sara finalizou seria.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam, suas crianças cresceram muito rápido. Rápido demais até. Parecia que havia sido ontem que aqueles órfãos da guerra tinham cegados a eles, uma de cada vez, precisando de seu amor e proteção, dependendo totalmente deles. Mas agora já estavam indo para Hogwarts, logo seriam adultos.

Sara era a doçura em pessoa, loira, com olhos castanhos escuros e pequena como uma fada. Ana era a pensadora do grupo, morena de olhos verdes e alta para idade. Mick era o sonhador, sempre nas nuvens com seus olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. Henry se mostrava o armador, sempre pronto para aprontar alguma, com cabelos e olhos negros. Lílian era a líder, se a vissem pelos cantos cochichando com Henry, era porque estavam aprontando alguma coisa. Lílian era ruiva e cópia de Gina, porem se diferenciava da mãe por causa dos olhos azuis prateados, quase iguais aos de Draco. Nenhum deles tinha preferencia por nenhuma das crianças, amavam a todos com igual devoção e eram amados de volta. Eram um família. Logo Dino aparatou para a Mansão. A família estava completa.

Gina e Dino tinham reatado o namoro de escola e pareciam felizes, preparando o casamento que seria realizado ali, antes do inicio das aulas.

Enviaram as crianças via Flu para o Caldeirão e aparataram lá. As crianças reclamavam por causa da fuligem da lareira, porem estavam alegres demais para se importarem muito com isso.

Logo Draco e Harry foram arrastados por cinco crianças de um lugar para outro. Mau saiam do Olivaras, e já estavam dentro da Produtos de Qualidade para Quadribol, estavam olhando uma vassoura e de repente estavam sendo arrastados para fora da Floreios e Borrões.

Pararam para almoçar no Caldeirão Furado sabendo que falharam vergonhosamente na decisão de não satisfazer todas as vontades das crianças. Tinham combinado comprar somente o que estava nas listas, mas como negar os livros importantíssimos que Ana queria? Como dizer a Lílian e a Henry que não poderiam levar aquela quantidade de logros da Genialidades Weasley? Como negar a Mick a vassoura de corrida, se o menino nascera para voar? E negar a Sara a coleção de ingredientes para poções?

- Somo uns covardes - Draco falou - crianças de onze anos nos enganam e fazem o que querem de nós!

- Eu sei - Harry falou tranqüilo - mas fazer o que? Eles nos dominam mesmo!

- Culpa sua!

- Pode até ser, mas não fui eu que abri a carteira para comprar aqueles livros, nem para comprar os logros!

- Pode até ser, mas não fui eu que comprei os ingredientes de poções e nem aquela vassoura caríssima!

- É uma boa vassoura, e Sara vai ser a melhor pupila que Severo já teve!

- Isso se a convivência com você, Potter, não tiver estragado o potencial da menina - Snape falou sentando-se na mesa.

- Severo, deixe de implicar com o Harry, já passou essa fase - Lupin repreendeu sentando-se também.

- Vieram as compras também? - Draco perguntou.

- Siriús esta indo para Hogwarts esse ano também, aquele moleque deve estar por ai, aprontando alguma - Snape resmungou, embora se pudesse ver orgulho em seus olhos.

Lupin e Snape tinham adotado uma única criança, um menino recém nascido ao qual deram o nome de Siriús, para surpresa de todos, a idéia do nome foi sugestão de Snape.

Ouviram na rua o barulho de algo explodindo e os quatro se levantaram para ver que estrago seus filhos tinham causado dessa vez.

- Vá você dessa vez - Draco falou lamentando - o Salvador do Mundo Magico tem muito mais credibilidade para resolver esse assuntos.

- Mas...

- Eu acho que Draco esta certo Harry - Lupin falou, sorrindo encorajador - sempre pegam mais leve com você.

- A culpa é toda de Remo - Snape falou - essas crianças parecem já ter testado quase todas as aventuras dos Marotos antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts, imagine lá então?

- Mas...

- Nada de mais Harry Potter, você e Lupin vão lá resolver tudo, honrem suas Ordens de Merlin 1ª Classe por bravura e vão! Se não fosse aquele maldito livro, essas crianças não teriam tantas idéias.

- Tudo bem - Harry se resignou e caminhou para fora resmungando - Culpa sua Lupin, e daquele livro.

- Eu sei - Lupin riu como uma criança - "Na Era dos Marotos" parece que acabara tendo um seqüência. Já pensei até no titulo: "Marotos, a Nova Geração".

- Com certeza, esses seis pestinhas vão acabar com a escola.

Na rua descobriram que não eram seis, mas sete pestinhas, pois Marina. a filha de Rony e Mione estava entre os causadores da explosão da lixeira da sorveteria, jogando restos de sorvetes e embalagens por toda rua. Ao que parece, tinham juntado seus talentos para arquitetar e realizar esse plano. Os idealizadores estavam a frente dos demais , rindo felizes pela realização.

Lupin suspirou, ali estavam Lílian, Henry, Siriús e Marina, se entreolhando e rindo até verem Harry parar a sua frente, mudaram rapidamente de expressão, o orgulho deu lugar a um falso pesar. Mick, Ana e Sara estavam um passo atras e pareciam apostar alguma coisa.

Algumas coisas mudavam, outras apenas se repetiam.

Os quatro adultos pararam olhando um furioso sorveteiro ralhando com as crianças enquanto elas riam e fingiam estar arrependidas.

- Rápido, abaixem-se - Harry falou abraçando Draco e empurrando-o para o chão.

Nisso a segunda lixeira explodiu, sujando todo o sorveteiro.

- Lupin!

Draco, Harry e Snape gritaram juntos, para Lupin que ria e comentava.

- Muito bom crianças, muito bom mesmo. Nem a nossa foi melhor!

- Sabe Remo, eles realmente não precisam de seu apoio - Harry resmungou enquanto sacava a varinha e juntava todo o lixo.

- Nem um pouco, na verdade acredito que deveríamos deixa-los de castigo junto com Lupin - Draco falou pegando a carteira para pagar pelos estragos.

- Acho que já esta na hora das crianças conhecerem as masmorras da Mansão Malfoy - Snape falou soturno - Ou talvez algo pior...

- Marina Weasley, cinco minutos, somente cinco minutos enquanto eu estava comprando um livro e o que você faz? Explode o Beco? - Mione vinha marchando furiosa.

Os quatro riram ao ver as sete crianças se encolhendo.

- Como Hermione Granger Weasley - completou Snape rindo.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam - Harry falou rindo.

- Outras mudam para melhor - falou Draco abraçando-se a Harry.

- Sim, muito melhor.

Draco fala...

_Minha vida nunca foi fácil, minha infância foi um desastre. Fui criado pelas pessoas mais insensíveis e odiosas que haviam no mundo magico. Por que as trouxas criaram Harry. Nós dois fomos criados quase da mesma forma, sem amor, atenção. Quando Harry me contou sobre sua infância eu quase chorei pelo menino lindo que ele tinha sido, sendo criado dentro de um armário embaixo da escada. As crianças até riem disso, se escondendo no armário da nossa escada e dizem que vão morar ali. Claro que também transformaram os Dursley em nabos na única vez em que encontramos com eles na rua, até hoje eu juro que não sai como eles conseguiram pegar minha varinha sem que eu notasse. Juro!_

_Mas soubemos muito bem criar nossas crianças de forma diferente, cercamos elas de amor e elas nunca se sentiram rejeitadas conosco. E juro que tive de conter Harry quando um dos colegas de casa de Sara a chamou de rejeitada, Sara foi para Sonserina, junto com Siriús. Harry não precisou fazer nada. Sara acabou atacando-o com uma poção digna de nota por Snape. Lílian , Henry e Mick acabaram na Grifinória, e Mick seguiu os passos de Harry e se tornou apanhador. Ana e Marina, acabaram na Corvinal. _

_Infelizmente as crianças cresceram rápido demais, numa hora nós nos revezávamos para trocar suas fraudas e dar mamadeiras e no outro estávamos sozinhos na plataforma 9 e 1/2, voltando para uma casa grande e silenciosa._

_Claro que sempre tínhamos as cartas e as ferias, mas nunca mais foi a mesma coisa. Quando eles se formaram vieram morar conosco novamente, mas não ficaram muito. Logo tinham seus trabalhos e suas vidas. Ainda vem aos domingos para o tradicional almoço em família. Gina e Dino vem também, com seus filhos menores, que também estão indo a Hogwarts. Me orgulho em dizer que Gina superou todos seus temores e acabou se casando e tendo mais dois filhos, os gêmeos, que acabaram sendo criados como irmãos pelos meus filhos com Harry. _

_Somos agora uma grande e barulhenta família, cheia de cores e tipos diferentes._

_Agora minha vida é cheia de risos e amor, logo eu e Harry teremos netos._

_Tenho várias recordações preciosas durante minha vida com Harry, mas a melhor recordação que tenho é o por do sol daquele dia em que ele voltou pra mim. Tínhamos nos beijado e paramos, lado a lado na varanda da sala. Quando eu reclamei que era horrível nos termos passado por toda guerra e ele me disse muito serio, de forma a eu nunca desconfiar._

_- Eu passaria tudo novamente se fosse preciso. A guerra serviu para me trazer o que eu mais precisava._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você! A guerra nos juntou, mas me responda Draco, por que se arriscou tanto?_

_- Por você..._

_**FIM**_

Nota da Li: Acabou, falei desde o inicio que essa era uma história curta. Talvez o final não tenha ficado bom, mas é minha primeira fic, então me dêem um desconto.

Quero agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram e me incentivarão com elogios, criticas e sugestões. Foi muito importante para mim a ajuda de vocês. A cada Review dado, a dica. Obrigado mesmo por terem me ajudado tanto, sem vocês essa fic teria sido muito pior. Obrigadão mesmo.

**Ia-Chan** - Obrigado, mas acabei cortando o lemon, na próxima eu prometo não cortar. Estou pensando em fazer uma ou duas one-shot sobre as primeiras noites desses casais. Aguardarei seus comentários sobre elas. Obrigado e muitos beijos da Li.

**Youko Julia Yagami** - Obrigado, por todo o apoio dado durante a criação da fic, você foi muito importante. Bem aqui esta o final, sei que podia Ter alongado mais essa fic, mas achei melhor ficar por aqui e mais tarde fazer algo sobre o que deixei a desejar. Por isso quero suas opiniões e sugestões para essas one-shot que eu quero fazer. Obrigado e vários beijos da Li.

**Anna-Malfoy** - Obrigado e acertou na primeiro, ficou meio obvio, não? Beijos da Li.

**Serim** - Obrigado pelos elogios e apoio durante a fic. Seus comentários sempre me alegraram o coração. Obrigado e muitos beijos da Li.


End file.
